


Rock n Roll

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Other, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Triggers, Underage Sex, Violence, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Farlan, and Izzy make up a band called:  Killer Konvix.  Eren has worshiped Levi, the band's lead singer and guitarist, for ages and wants him to know how much his playing has influenced Eren's own music.  </p><p>But like all bands that are hot at the moment, their concerts sell out before his friend Armin even gets to the ticket window.  </p><p>A local radio station is giving out tickets to the sold-out concert to a 'real' fan.  The tickets can only be won by answering the most questions correct.</p><p>This is what happens when a 'real' fan faces a real test of wits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It is a sold out show...

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: RandR"
> 
> A/N: Killer Konvix is the name of a band the author was part of ages ago. It is used fictitiously in this story.
> 
> ** Be forewarned that Levi's past is full of angst, pain, drug use, and prostitution. His memories of these events might be triggers for some. **
> 
> I love you guys!!!
> 
> ~Kristina Moon~

Eren looks up the moment he hears the door slam shut. Armin walks over to where he is sitting on the sofa. Eren immediately asks, “Well, did you get them?”

Armin looks into his friend's expectant eyes. His face is solemn as he shakes his head 'no'. Seeing the confusion on Eren's face, he adds, “It sold out in like an hour. There are no tickets anywhere. I tried, Eren, I really tried but it's useless.” Armin plops down on the sofa beside his friend. He sees how incredibly disappointed he is and says softly, “I'm sorry, Eren. I know how much this means to you.”

Eren looks at his friend. He sees the look of sorrow there. The shy look of having let his best friend down...again. So Eren changes his attitude and states, “Armin, it's alright. They'll be other concerts. It's not the end of the world.”

Armin's blue eyes flash to Eren's aqua green ones as a grateful tear streaks down his cheek. “I know how much this meant to you, Eren. I am sorry.”

“Like I said, they'll be other concerts. Killer Konvix's is hot right now. They'll cool off. It's just a matter of time. Then I'll finally get to meet Levi,” Eren adds softly. “I'll be able to tell him how much his music has inspired me.”

Armin looks at his friend saying, “You should just play that solo of his for him. I know that guy is good but you're even better!”

Eren laughs saying, “No one's better than Levi. He's the best!”

Armin knows better than to argue. Eren's been taken with this Levi guy for ages now. Just hearing him wail on a six string gave Eren the balls to take on the challenge and work on his parents for years until they finally relented and bought him his own Yamaha and amp. But they weren't disappointed. He played that through calloused fingers and broken strings until he was good enough to impress even his father. Yes, that six string is the best, most loved, most used Christmas gift the Jaeger's ever bought their son.

Two weeks until the concert and Eren is dying to go. He's searching the classifieds daily to see if anyone is selling their tickets. It's when he hears WOLF announces their contest that Eren jumps to his feet to grab his cell phone. “Armin, the Wolf just announced they're having a contest. They have tickets to Killer Konvix and all we have to do is answer some questions about the band.”

“Well, that should be easy for you. You practically worship them! Do you know the questions?”

“No, they're not that dumb. You have to go to the studio in person that way people can't just Google them and find the answers. Oh, my god, I can do this. I know everything about them. Even the names of the Bands they were in before they were Killer Konvix.”

“When's Levi's birthday?” Armin asks.

“Damn, Armin, that's easy. It's Christmas day. You need to come up with something harder than that if you hope to stump me,” Eren laughs.

“Well, actually I didn't even know that,” Armin admits. 

“Oh, geez...sorry,” Eren says.

“It's okay. Hey, when do you want to go there? And do you think Mikasa would be interested in going with us?”

“To the concert, yes. To the station, no. She's tired of hearing me talk about them. Man, I can't lose. No one knows more about them than me,” Eren states with pride oozing from his chest.

“Okay, let's go this Friday after school. It will be fun!” 

“Friday it is,” Eren states then he hears Levi's voice coming over the radio and says, “Got to go. Levi's in the studio!”

“...so you think your true fans have a chance?”

“Shit yeah,” Levi states, “our true fans actually have the chance to meet us. That's got to be a thrill in their otherwise pathetic lives.”

“Damn,” Eren thinks to himself, “Levi is such a bad-ass!”

“So all they need to do is answer some questions,” the DJ asks.

“Well, these questions aren't pussy-assed. They have to really know us. Only the one that impresses us will get to meet the fabulous trio. And Farlan, Izzy, and I are not easily impressed.”

“Is it true you three used to be street thugs?”

Levi smiles and states, “I believe that's a question on the test. If I give you an answer now, it will give someone an edge.”

“Of course they were street thugs, you ass,” Eren hisses at the radio on his desk. “Where the hell did you think they came up with the name? Levi was a head street thug. They won their second chance when Judge Zackley saw Levi's potential and, of course, the DA didn't have enough proof. He was thought to have killed Niles Dok, the notorious Titan leader and took his place. The fact that he did kill the asshole is only known to me and a few others. My dad was the coroner. He saw the evidence. But, of course, it was tainted enough to be worthless. So Levi walked but not without making a deal first. Man, I know shit no one else does. I know this is one test I'll ace.”

Since the announcer said that any illegible answers were to be counted as incorrect, Eren decides to use Armin as his scribe. “Sorry, gentlemen, but we're only allowing one person per questionnaire.”

Eren holds up his wrapped right hand saying, “Surely you don't discriminate against people with disabilities?”

“Oh, um...one minute,” the secretary states as she heads to her boss' office to ask him what to do. Petra looks at Pixis and he states, “Go ahead, Petra. Most of these kids aren't even getting half of the questions right. But tell them that we're taping it so that way they know if the scribe gives any answers, we'll toss their test out.”

“Okay, gentlemen,” Petra states. “We will allow you a scribe but know that if he provides any answers to you, you will be disqualified.”

Armin looks up saying, “Lady, I know jack shit about the band. This is your winner right here. He breathes Killer Konvix. He has since he was six.”

Eren beams with pride. He knows Armin is the genius but Eren has always been fascinated with Levi ever since he walked on that murder charge. They go into a tiny room. There are two seats and a little table. Armin says, “I can't answer these even if I wanted to.”

“Just read the questions and I'll give you the answers,” Eren adds glad that his fake injury is allowing Armin to write for him.

“...oh, this one looks hard. What is Izzy's middle name?”

“Magnolia,” Eren adds without a second thought.

“Like the flower?”

“Yep.”

Mr. Pixis sees Petra watching the two through the two way mirror. “So how he doing?”

“He's gotten every single question right so far,” Petra adds perplexed.

“Don't worry. No one gets number 47 correct,” Pixis states with a smile.

“What is Levi's real last name,” Armin asks.

And Eren's face goes blank. Mr. Pixis looks at Petra and says, “See.”

Armin looks up at Eren who is lost in concentration. “Well?”

“Hang on, Armin.” Eren closes his eyes. Ackerman is the name on Levi's birth certificate but that was after Judge Zackley gave Levi a clean slate.

Kaney is the name Levi uses sometimes but that's more like an alias. Fuck, what is Levi's real last name? Eren thinks back. He remembers seeing Levi's name printed on the file his dad had in his office. It's a French name. The equivalent to Levi which is actually a Hebrew name. Rivaille...something....shit. Another minutes passes and Mr. Pixis is just about to walk away when Eren says, “Delacroix! Shit, I almost missed that one.”

“Delacroix? Like the French artist Eugene Delacroix?” Armin asks.

“Yes, exactly,” Eren adds with a sigh. “Damn, this is harder than I thought.”

“But you still got it right, right?”

“Bring that kid to my office,” Mr. Pixis states.

“Yes, sir,” Petra answers quickly. 

The door opens to the little room and Petra looks at the kids saying, “My boss would like to speak to you, Mr. Jaeger. Mr. Arlert, you may wait in the lobby.”

Eren looks like a deer caught in a set of headlights. He doesn't know what he's done wrong. Armin was very careful not to give any answers away, even if he did know them. With his head held low, Eren follows the secretary to Mr. Pixis' office. He walks in and Mr. Pixis says, “Have a seat, Eren.”

Once he's seated, Mr. Pixis asks Eren the last three questions and Eren rattles off the correct answers quickly without much thought. Mr. Pixis lays the sheet down and stares at the tousled headed boy. “You really like Killer Konvix, don't you kid?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren replies earnestly.

“How did you know Levi's real name?”

“I'd read it, sir. It did take me a minute to remember though, sorry.”

Mr. Pixis smiles. “I put that question on there myself,” he adds. “No one else even came close to getting it right.”

“Well, I kind of breathe Levi, sir. He's my inspiration for my own music.”

“Would you like to meet him in person, Eren?”

Eren looks up quickly. Eyes so bright, so hopeful. 

“Although you might have a better chance getting to know him if you were a woman,” Mr. Pixis jest and that gives Eren an idea. “Tell you what, kid. You've gotten every question correct so you've won the tickets. How many do you need?”

“Oh, at least three, sir.”

“How about six? That way you can bring a few more friends. And I'll even let you meet your idol. How's that sound?”

“Oh, man, sir...yes, oh, that sounds excellent!” Eren gushes as he reaches out to shake the man's hand.

Mr. Pixis notices this and says, “I thought your hand was injured, Mr. Jaeger?”

Eren goes beet red once he's been caught. “My hand writing isn't legible, sir. I had to do something.”

“I see.”

“Please, sir. Can we still have the tickets?”

Mr. Pixis sits back to ponder the question. Eren starts to sweat. Pixis looks into his beautiful sea-green eyes and says, “Sure but don't tell anyone we knew you lied or I'll have to take back my offer.”

“Oh, no sir, you can count on me,” Eren says and quickly leaves his office so as not to fuck up his chances.

“How'd it go?” Armin asks.

“We won! Oh, god...I can't believe I'm actually going to a Killer Konvix concert!”

“Nice, how many tickets will you get, two?”

“Six!” Eren adds quickly. “Oh, man, wait...” Eren walks up to the secretary and says, “When do we get the tickets?” 

Petra looks up at he as soon as she's off the phone and then hands Eren an envelope with his name printed on front. He opens it to see the six beautiful Killer Konvix tickets as she says, “Congratulations, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren gives her the most gorgeous smile. “Thank you!”

Then he grabs Armin by the hand and makes a quick exit.


	2. I'm really not that into women...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets his idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you guys are so great! I really like seeing the count go up and it's almost there so I decided to give all of you a treat. 
> 
> What happens when the person you worship falls short of your expectations? Just read and find out.

“So who won?” Farlan asks.

“Some kid,” Izzy adds with a bored breath.

Levi chuckles knowing that they aren't really interested in meeting more adoring fans. It's been a long ten years. Cramped in buses, flying on air planes, eating take out from greasy pit-stops that have the nerve to call themselves restaurants. Plus Levi's doctor keeps telling him he needs the surgery. How does she expect him to take two months off to recover? Shit, he'd have to cancel several gigs just to have the surgery and that means lawsuits and settlements and other shit he doesn't want to deal with. No, he'll just have to wing it. As much as it hurts his hands to play, he'll just have to suffer through the pain.

“Come on, you two. We have a show to do,” Levi calls out.

“Yeah, yeah, we hear you, oh leader,” Izzy teases. They don their outfits. Yes, Izzy changes right in front of these two. Levi's like a brother and Farlan is a former lover so both don't even bother peaking as she boldly strips. “Are you really going to wear that?”

Levi looks down at his outfit and says, “Yeah, why? You got a problem with it?”

Farlan looks over and says, “Well, it is a bit more revealing than what you usually wear.”

Levi looks down at his leather and eyelet shirt. “Does it make me look sexy?” he asks playfully.

“Oh, brother, you always look sexy. But that thing makes you look hot and horny,” Izzy adds.

“Well, I am hot and horny,” Levi deadpans.

She just shakes her head. “Perhaps you need a groupie,” Farlan states.

“And whatever disease they're carrying? No thanks,” Levi adds quickly.

“You're such a germophobe!” Izzy adds while rolling her eyes.

“Come on, you two. We were suppose to be out there ten minutes ago,” Farlan states while grabbing his base guitar. 

“Right,” Izzy adds while twirling one of her drumsticks.

Levi gets into his lift boots and wig, grabs his six string, and they head for the stage.

They rock harder than ever playing all their classics and just a few new shots. Levi is so glad he took his Vicodin 'cause his hands are screaming bloody murder, but he's having too much fun to stop now. They do two encores and their fans go wild. 

Eren hops up quickly saying, “I'll see you guys.”

“Where you going,” Mikasa shouts over the roar of the crowd. 

“Back stage! I'm going to meet him!”

“Take me with you,” Sasha cries. “Oh, god, I love him!”

“That's why I can't this time, Sasha. I want him to know how much I admire him. I don't want you attacking him,” Eren shouts and rolls his eyes.

“But...”

Eren takes off. He runs into the bathroom and changes into the wig and bra he's brought with him. Stuffing it with toilet paper, he quickly exits.

“Eren Jaeger,” the guard questions.

“Yes, sir,” he adds in a high pitched voice. “That's me.”

“Right this way.”

He's taken to Levi's private dressing room. They find the lead singer/guitarist resting on a sofa. The guard closes the door behind them. Levi leans forward and seeing the odd looking brown fanny pack draped across Eren's chest he says, “If you're trying to sell me cookies, kid...”

“What? Oh, no,” Eren adds quickly.

“Well, honestly, girl, I'm not that into women,” Levi adds.

“What? Oh, no,” Eren adds while removing his wig.

Now, Levi sits up and takes notice. The unruly after-sex look of his brown hair, the sea-green pools he calls eyes... “So sex then,” Levi asks with a raised eyebrow and a curious look on his lips.

“What!?” Eren nearly panics. “No, no, not that.”

Sighing heavily, Levi says, “Then what the fuck do you want, kid?”

Eren eyes Levi's prized six string and without asking permission, he grabs it and plugs it into the small amp. Levi is about to reprimand him when Eren begins wailing away on the piece. It's Levi's signature solo and Levi sits back and listens. The kid is good. Better than good. He's fucking awesome! Levi is seriously impressed and realizes that if he hires this kid for the next few months, he can finally get that damned carpal tunnel release surgery he's been needing. A rare smile crosses his lips when Izzy and Farlan come into the room unannounced and see Levi watching in awe of this kid that is ripping a beautiful solo from Levi's prized guitar.

“Oh, my god!” Izzy shouts. “He's good. He's very good!”

Farlan looks at Levi and knows what he's thinking. “Fuck, yeah. You can hire him,” he shouts back at Levi. 

“What,” Eren states while stopping in mid-solo. 

“How would you like a real gig, kid?” Levi asks.

“You mean it?” Eren says...his heart beating at a fevered pitch. 

“Fuck, yeah. Izzy, make sure he knows our new shit as well as our old. Farlan, make sure to get him properly attired. You're one of us now, brat. By the way, what the fuck's your name?”

“Jaeger, sir. Eren Jaeger.”

“Sir? Fuck, how old do you think I am anyway?”

“You're exactly twenty-five years, one month, and three days old, sir,” Eren adds quickly.

“You're not some kind of stalker, are you,” Izzy asks.

Eren smiles then says, “Maybe, just a little.”

Levi scowls, Farlan laughs, and Izzy just punches Eren in the arm. “Brat!”

“So what's this gig pay anyway,” Eren asks excitedly.

“Oh, you want to get paid, too,” Izzy teases, “and here I thought you'd just wanted to be in our presences.”

“Seriously? You guys make like $100 a ticket and this place alone seats over 4000 so that's like what $400,000 for one night's work,” Eren states mildly offended.

“Wow, can he take a joke or what,” Izzy deadpans. 

“Besides, brat, not all of that is profit. There's the manager's cut, promoter's cut...” Levi starts.

“Paying for the set up crew,” Farlan adds.

“Then paying for the buses or plains,” Izzy replies.

“Oh, so after all that you go home with a measly $10 an hour? Get real! You guys are rich,” Eren scoffs.

“Then there's paying for the ex-wives,” Farlan states.

“Kid's college fund,” Izzy adds.

“And of course there's the jilted lovers,” Levi states. “You got to keep them quiet or they spill all to some tabloid.”

“You know, my heart is bleeding peanut butter over your heartaches,” Eren adds as he rolls his eyes. “Alright, I tell you what. Just make my take away $1000 a night per gig and we'll call it even.”

“Oh, I don't know,” Izzy sighs. “That's a lot of dough for a nobody.”

That pisses Eren off. “Fine,” he scoffs. “It was nice meeting you three,” he says as he storms out the door. He doesn't get far because two big burly security thugs stop him just outside the door frame. “Move!”

Reiner looks at Levi as if asking whether to let the kid go. Levi shakes his head 'no' so Reiner looks down at the kid and says, “Sorry little dude. The Boss says no can do.”

He tries squeezing passed the two men but can't find an opening. He sighs, looks back at the trio, and says, “Really? You're going to hold me here against my will?”

Farlan shrugs. All three of them want to see what the kid does next. Eren sashays back into the office to get a running start, dashes toward the guards, and vaults over top of the goons like they are midgets! “Fuck!” Eren hears Levi shout when they see how limber the idiot is. Eren just keeps running fueled by adrenaline and pride as a great big smile crosses his lips. 

“Well, go after him,” Izzy shouts as Reiner and Bert nod in compliance.

“But don't hurt him,” Levi shouts after them.

“Who knew the little jackrabbit could do that,” Farlan says, amused. 

Within a few seconds Izzy has Pixis on the line saying, “Yeah, the kid Eren, we need him back in Levi's office unharmed. Thanks.”

It takes another ten minutes and then they see Bert carrying the young kid kicking and screaming. Once they have him back inside the office, Reiner closes the door and he and Bert stand inside the now cramped office space blocking any attempts at escape.

“Kid, we were just messing with you. We do that. It's our thing. Of course we plan to pay you. You may even be worth more than $1000 a night but we'll have to see how it goes,” Izzy explains. 

“We leave for Seattle tomorrow night. Can you be at the airport at 11:30pm,” Farlan asks.

“I'll have to ask my mom,” Eren states.

“Hold up. What do you mean you have to ask your mom? How old are you?” Levi asks.

“Sixteen...”

“Fuck me,” Farlan hisses. 

“Oh, my god,” Izzy sighs.

“Let him go, Reiner,” Levi adds quickly not looking forward to hearing from Eren's parents' lawyer. Reiner nods solemnly and opens the door to let Eren out.

“Wait,” Eren says, “I'm sure she'll let me go. We need the money.”

“Sure, kid, but we're not babysitters,” Izzy adds softly.

“Yeah, that's a real shame. You sure can wail out a solo,” Farlan adds while shaking his head.

“Levi, I know you were hoping...” Izzy begins, “but the surgery will have to wait.”

“Surgery? What surgery,” Eren asks, concerned.

“Nothing I want the tabloids to know, kid. Now get lost,” Levi adds quickly.

“Fuck no,” Eren states coldly. “I know everything about you three. I even know why you were never charged with murder...”

“What?” Farlan blurts out but Levi just holds up his hand and states, “Gentleman, give us a moment.”

Reiner and Bert exit quickly.

“So you believe the rumors about our illustrious past,” Levi asks.

“My father is the coroner that worked the Dok case,” Eren states while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Izzy, Farlan, give us a moment,” Levi states and they both look at Levi oddly but do as they are told.

Once they're out in the hall, Levi says, “If this is some sort of shake down, kid...”

“Fuck no. I don't want a bribe. I just want a chance to play and I know I'm good. It's the only thing I am good at, Mr. Delacroix,” Eren states respectfully. “Please, we do need the money. My dad ran out on us shortly after your case was tossed. He couldn't handle the pressure of not being able to prove your guilt,” Eren blushes saying, “not that I wanted you to be guilty, but it didn't go well for us after that. So he lost his job and couldn't handle the backlash.”

“So it's my fault that your old man bolted,” Levi says sarcastically.

“No, it's his. Yours just happened to be the case that hung him out to dry since he refused to manufacture evidence against you.”

“Seriously? He was instructed to manufacture evidence?” Levi asks offended.

“Well, Dok was considered a reputable thug, so yeah, it fell to him but he honestly doubted your guilt so he refused. I saw the report. I found it several years after he'd left us in a false bottom on one of his desk drawers. The evidence was clear but tainted so it was no good.”

“What if I told you I not only didn't kill Dok, but I was two towns over getting shitfaced and puking my guts up?” Levi says while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then you were framed,” Eren added flatly. 

Now that is something Levi had never considered. Since the evidence wasn't tight, he just assumed it was erroneous. The fact that he is innocent being his saving grace. They named the band after the fact that he was almost a convict, not that he was guilty and got away with it. 

Eren sees the older man's features slacken to a kind of shocked look and for the first time since he first heard the story, Eren actually believes Levi might just be innocent after all. “Were you really getting shitfaced and puking your guts up the night Dok was murdered?”

Levi looks over at Eren as if he forgot he was even in the room. “Tell you what, kid, let's go see what your mother thinks about your coming on the road with us.”

“Really?”

“Sure, kid. I mean what's the worst she can say?”

* * *

“No, no, absolutely not!” Carla Jaeger nearly screams.

“Mom,” Eren whines.

“Eren Jaeger, go to your room this instant!” 

“Shit,” Eren hisses under his breath as he stomps away.

“Mrs. Jaeger, I understand your refusal,” Izzy begins, “I really do, but there's another reason we are here. You see, Levi needs surgery on his hands or soon he won't be able to play at all. Your son has already proven to us that he's good. Very good, in fact so we need this more than you need the money. If Eren could just step in for about three months then Levi can have the surgery and Eren can come back.”

“But he'll miss too much school,” she counters quickly.

“We'll get him a tutor,” Levi adds without a moment's hesitation. 

“And I don't even know you people,” she fires back.

“Your son does. He worships Levi here,” Izzy adds.

“He's just a kid,” Carla finally states.

With a heavy sigh, Levi says, “Come on, Izzy, Farlan, let's go.”

Carla says, “I'm sorry,” as she puts her hand out to shake Levi's. He doesn't want to seem rude so he goes to shake her hand which she quickly grabs. She presses firmly on his lower palm causing pain to shoot up his arm. 

Levi jerks his hand lose saying, “What the fuck?”

“Sorry, but I'm a nurse and I needed to know that your story isn't some sort of scam. Yes, get Eren a tutor and he can tour with you. But I expect an advance of $2000. Let's call it his agent's fee. That way you can write it off,” Carla adds smoothly.

Levi's still rubbing his palm so Farlan reaches for his wallet and peels off twenty one hundred dollar bills. 

“Wow, you guys really are rich,” Carla adds while eying his large stash of hundreds.

“Yep,” Izzy states. “You should see us when we're not in costume. We look like respectable humans.”

That makes Mrs. Jaeger smile. “Oh, and I do expect him to call me once a day during your down times. Not on the nights you actually perform, of course. But when you're traveling.”

“Not a problem,” Farlan adds as they head for the door. “We'll have a car pick Eren up at nine. Make sure he has enough clothes for a week's worth of changes. We'll provide the costumes.”

“Alright, good night and again, I am sorry, Levi, but I needed to be certain,” Carla adds with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I'm just glad you're on our side,” Levi states.


	3. Road trip to Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for an upcoming concert isn't easy. There's all kinds of prep. to be done. And making sure the newbie is ready is a priority!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hit count is in the 90's again so here's a treat for all of you. Take care and have a great July 4th weekend! Be safe:)
> 
> *Farlander is the first book in the Heart of the World Series written by Col Buchanan. The book follows the story of Ash, a member of a sect of assassins known as Rōshun. Source is: https://www.google.com.
> 
> **Leviathan is a sea monster referenced in the Tanakh, or the Old Testament. Source is: https://www.google.com.

“Eren Jaeger, you get your butt dressed and down here this minute,” his mother screams up the stairs. 

“I'm coming, geez, it's not like the school's not going to be there,” he shouts back.

Mikasa snickers when she sees her brother's hair.

“Oh, what's so funny?” Eren asks, annoyed.

“I'd like to see what they're going to do about that rats nest you call hair.”

“See what who's going to do about it,” he asks clearly irritated.

“Killer Konvix, dork. Mom told me all about it.”

“Did she also tell you she totally squashed any chance of me ever seeing them again?” Eren deadpans as he rolls his eyes.

“No, she told me that neither of us is going to school today 'cause she wants a family day before you go on tour with them,” Mikasa states.

Eren is so busy being pissed, he doesn't even catch what Mikasa just stated. He pours the milk on his Rice Krispies and then turns around saying, “Wait, what?”

“You're hopeless,” Mikasa adds while rolling her eyes and pushing away from the table. “Just let mom know I'm going to get my purse.”

“But what did you say about me going on tour?”

“Ask mom,” Mikasa shouts back.

“Oh, good, you're finally up,” Carla states when she sees Eren standing in the kitchen. 

“Mom, Mikasa is being mean again. She's teasing me about going on tour even though I'm not.”

“No, you are going on tour. So this morning I called you both off of school plus I told your teachers to get your assignments ready for the next several weeks since they're hiring a tutor for you. Don't let me forget to pick those up. Their car will pick you up at nine tonight so before then we have to get you a few new clothes but more importantly, I need you to make today a fun day for the three of us. No sulking.”

Honestly, did his mom expect him to hear anything past her first sentence? Eren is so floored by it that he stopped listening a few minutes ago. Suddenly, Carla is surrounded by a pair of lanky arms as Eren pulls her into a warm embrace. 

Eren keeps whispering the words, 'Thank you,' over and over again against her soft brown hair. 

“Oh, what now,” Mikasa asks as she sees Eren hugging their mom. 

He lets go of their mother and says, “Come here, you.”

“Mom?” Mikasa adds as her eyes fly open wide at seeing the manic look on Eren's face. 

“Come on, Mikasa, I just want to give you a hug!”

Mikasa runs out the door screaming as her crazy-eyed brother chases after her.

Carla sighs thinking how much she's going to miss this.

* * *  
“We have exactly eight days before our next concert,” Farlan states. 

“Okay, kid, I need to know how well you know our new songs,” Levi states. “Play the solo from 'Throat Slasher'.”

Eren begins to lay down the solo then says, “Wait, you know what. Let me try something with this one.”

Izzy's about to reprimand him but Levi holds her off saying, “Go for it, brat.”

Eren plays the chords with a more haunting inspiration. He calls forth classics like 'Stairway to Heaven' and 'Don't fear the Reaper'. Levi starts nodding along. Yes, he can see where the kid is going with it. When Eren's finished, the trio looks at him and he sees Levi actually smile. 

“Very nice,” Farlan adds. 

“Excellent, in fact,” Izzy agrees.

“Alright, kid, it's all on you. Play it like that on Friday and we'll add that to the roster tromping the single out there right now by calling it a remix.” Eren beams with pride. “But keep the rest of the songs the same. We don't want to mess the fans up. They go ape-shit over things like that.”

Eren nods.

Levi's cell phone rings. He sees who's calling and says, “I got to take this guys, give me a minute.” He turns away from them and Eren listens as the man fluently answers in French. 

He turns toward Izzy and Farlan with a puzzled look. Izzy whispers, “That's his estranged sister Emma. They were separated when they were very young. Levi hired a private investigator to find her shortly after he made his first million.”

“I didn't even know he had a sister much less spoke French,” Eren admits.

“He's from France originally,” Farlan adds. “His parents immigrated here shortly after his birth.”

“I thought...you mean, his parents are still alive?”

“No,” Izzy states. “They were killed in a car crash when he was about seven. Levi and Emma were separated by foster care and he ran away when he was about ten to find her only to find misery instead.”

“I can't imagine being in his shoes,” Eren states.

“Then you're very fortune indeed, Eren. I, however, have been in his shoes so I know all too well how hard it is being a street kid.”

“Farlan, I never asked and maybe it's none of my business, but how did you meet Levi and Izzy? Are you from the streets as well?”

“Not quite that bad,” Farlan adds gently. “My mom raised me on her own. I don't know what happened to my dad, but mom and I were pretty poor. We went to a soup kitchen once a week and that's where I met both Levi and Izzy. Levi saw my ragged clothes and thought I was another street kid. He offered me a place to stay and my mom thought he was some sort of pedophile or something.” 

Izzy smiles to herself, remembering the incident. 

“Levi kept his cool and said he was sorry for mistaking me for a homeless kid. Izzy here heard the entire thing and come up to us saying, 'Daddy, is this my new brother?' It got a startled look from my mom since she didn't think Levi looked old enough to be Izzy's father which, of course, he wasn't. But Levi coolly replied, 'No, sweetheart, he has a family. He doesn't need our help.' My mom apologized to Levi for getting upset with him and I knew right then that these two were worth getting to know. I quickly wrote Izzy a note saying who I was and that I'd like to be friends with them. Then I mentioned how mom and I were always at the kitchen on Wednesday evenings so we 'accidentally' met again. My mom started looking forward to seeing the two of them and we did become good friends.”

“Sorry that took so long,” Levi says while walking over to Eren. 

“Is everything alright,” Izzy asks.

“Yes, Emma just wanted to invite us over for dinner when we're in Dallas next month. I told her I'd have to see how tight our schedule is.”

“I'd like to meet her,” Eren says. 

“She's married, brat,” Levi adds quickly.

“Oh, no...I just meant since she's your sister. It would be nice to meet your family.”

“You hear that, Farlan. Eren's already asking to meet the family,” Izzy chides.

“What? No, I just mean...” Eren starts to defend himself.

“God, he's so easy to embarrass,” Izzy states while shaking her head. “Kid, we got to toughen you up if you're going to be one of us. Groupies, paparazzi, reporters, they'll eat you alive otherwise.”

“Izzy, Farlan, we need to do laundry. Eren, you have school work. If you fall behind your mother will have a fit. We'll be back and then we'll order something to eat. You're tutor should be arriving soon so get to work, kid.” 

Eren groans but does as he's told. He starts his history homework and about a half hour later becomes so bored, he needs a coffee break. “Sugar...there's got to be some here somewhere,” Eren mutters to himself. He starts to drink it black and it's so bitter he lets it get cold. Finally, he sees a small bowl with white powder in it. He makes a fresh cup and puts a few heaping spoons fulls in it. It's still taste bitter but better somehow.

Levi, Farlan, and Izzy return a few minutes later to find Eren shaking and hanging half on and half off the sofa, his eyes are rolled back in his head and he starts convulsing. “What the fuck,” Levi says while running over to him. “Izzy, call Hanji!”

“Already on it, Captain,” she says with her cell phone plastered to her ear. “Yeah, room 417 and hurry.”

“What the fuck did he take,” Farlan questions.

That's when Levi sees the bowl of white powder. Cautiously he taste it. “Shit,” he hisses. “Erwin was here!”

“Oh, no,” Izzy gasp. “I didn't know the kid is into blow.”

Levi sees the half drunk coffee sitting on the end table, “He's not,” he replies flatly. “He thought the shit was sugar.”

“Oh, shit. I've seen how much sugar he puts in his coffee,” Farlan states. 

Just then a knock brings them alert. When Izzy's cell rings, they all breath a collective sigh of relief knowing that it's just Hanji. Izzy answers the door and Hanji pushes passed her saying, “What did Levi do this time?”

“Not me, shitty glasses. The kid. He thought Erwin's 'gift' was sugar and he drowns his coffee in that shit!”

“Move,” Hanji states while kneeling next to Eren. She checks his pulse, “Not good,” she adds softly. “Guys, move the coffee table out of the way,” she says as she grabs hold of Eren and gently lowers him to the floor. She puts Eren on his side so he doesn't choke on his vomit. She places some cushions between himself and the sofa. “Are you timing him?” Hanji asks. 

“Yes,” Izzy states. “It's been almost four minutes.”

Hanji nods. Her hand is poised over the speed dial on her cell phone ready to call an ambulance even though she knows Levi doesn't want the publicity. Eren's body stops shaking and they hear a groan. “Oh, my head.” He blinks up at all their worried faces and asks, “Why am I on the floor?” 

Levi takes a deep breath then sighs of relief before saying, “Welcome back to the land of the living, brat.”

“What happened?” Eren asks, confused.

“You had a seizure and could have died,” Izzy says. “You thought Erwin's coke was sugar and filled your cup with enough to kill a horse!”

“Who are you,” Eren asks while looking up at the stranger in front of him taking his pulse.

“Dr. Hanji Zoe, drug specialist and long time friend of this reprobate,” she adds while jerking a thumb back in Levi's direction.

“You flatter me with your kind words,” Levi deadpans.

Hanji continues to handle Eren like a small child as she checks him over. “So you're Hanji,” Eren says with a smile.

She looks into Eren's eyes saying, “Do you know me?”

“Only from what I've read but I want to thank you,” Eren adds with a smile.

“For saving your life? It's what I do, kid,” she adds with a shrug.

“Yes, that but mostly for saving Levi's life back during his dark days,” Eren states. “If it wasn't for you, he'd be long dead.”

“Yep,” Izzy chimes, “every time he nearly dies, our record sales shoot through the roof!” Levi's steel-gray eyes shift to Izzy's face. “Not that we're looking forward to your next near death experience, brother, but you got to admit, they have made us rich.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Levi adds hotly as he approaches Eren. “Look, kid, if you die on my watch your mother's going to kill me. Don't take or eat anything that's just sitting around. Don't assume you know what the shit is. We get 'gifts' from lots of sources and some of them pack a horrible punch.”

Eren nods his head like he understands. Hanji asks, “Do you feel the need to go to the hospital?”

Eren looks up at her then looks into the band members eyes. Levi says, “If you need to go, brat, don't let us stop you.”

“No, I think I'll be okay. Just please, someone flush that shit, okay?”

Hanji laughs saying, “Oh, no. I analyze and keep everything Levi is given. That way we can counter whatever is in his system later.”

“Oi, shitty glasses, I haven't used in years!” Levi states in his own defense.

“Yeah, but we both know it's a constant struggle. Heroine is a fucking hard drug to beat.”

“Heroine,” Eren asks. “I thought those were just rumors.”

“I wish,” Levi hisses. 

Hanji removes a baggy and confiscates the coke that was left for them. She never tries the stuff herself. She always relies on her equipment to do the analysis. Levi grabs hold of Eren's coffee mug and pours the contents down the sink. Holding up the baggy, Hanji says, “If this is as pure as the last shit someone left for you three, this is easily $2000 I'm holding.”

“Who in their right mind would waste so much money on something so stupid,” Eren asks amazed. “Mom, me, and Mikasa barely have enough money for food. There's no way any of us would buy that shit.”

Hanji looks over at Levi and says gently, “Well, some people use drugs to feel something 'cause they don't feel like their life has meaning.”

“Life's hard but great,” Eren adds enthusiastically. “I mean, mom and Mikasa are the best. Then there's Armin. He and I have been together since kindergarten. He's the smartest person I know. Him and his big blue eyes,” and this is the first time Levi feels a pang of jealousy where Eren is concerned. He knows it's stupid but he's really starting to like the kid. 

Seeing how uncomfortable Levi's become, Izzy asks, “Is Armin your lover?”

Eren's eyes shoot to her and he says, “What? Oh, no. Armin's my best friend but I don't think of him like that. Besides he's sort of got a crush on Mikasa. Not that he knows it, but I can tell. His face lights up whenever she enters the room.”

Levi's eyes flicker to Izzy's and there's the slightest hint of gratitude in his gaze. “Well, since you're not dying, I suppose we should get something to eat.”

“I'm not hungry,” Eren adds softly.

Hanji looks at him and says, “That's the drug talking, Eren. Coke is a natural appetite suppressant. Eat a little something, but not too much and nothing spicy or it will come back to haunt you.”

Eren nods with understanding. “Um, how did you get here so quickly?” 

“Oh, Killer Konvix pays me to travel with the band. Levi always rents me a room in the same hotel just as a precaution. It's nice having room service on someone else's dime,” she adds with a smile.

“He rents you a room?”

“Levi's O.D.ed three times now,” she adds softly while gazing at her long time friend. “Each of them was nastier than the last.”

“Again,” Levi adds while standing and crossing his arms over his chest, “that was years ago, Hanji. It's not like I plan to repeat it.”

“Yes, but you still rent me the room close to you,” she adds with the sweetest look of love in her eyes for the misfit. 

“Yeah, well that last one...fuck,” Levi hisses. It was terrifying. His brain felt like it was on fire. His heart was pressing 220/140. He was truly on the shitty side of death and yet Hanji still managed to bring him back from the brink to snatch him out of Death's cruel grip. 

“I must admit, I didn't think you were going to make it,” she says. Izzy and Farlan never heard her speak so openly about what she'd witnessed. They realize Levi's continued presence is a miracle. Izzy rushes over to give Levi a hug. 

Levi rolls his eyes and repeats, “That was years ago, Isabel. I'm fine now.” 

“Yes, but I never knew how close we were to losing you,” she says with emotion clouding her words. 

Levi stands there stoically then when Farlan also walks over and embraces him, his countenance waivers slightly. “Seriously, guys, Eren's the one that nearly died. Not me.”

And then Eren sees something he never thought he'd see. Levi unfolds his arms and hugs his comrades. Then Levi kisses both Izzy and Farlan on the cheek saying, “You guys are my family but let's not get all sappy in front of Hanji. She'll never let me live it down.”

Hanji cackles at that idea as she rises to her feet. Being the energetic odd person that she is, she too hugs the trio. That prompts Eren to rise to his feet and hug them also. Levi looks at the kid and Eren says, “Well, everybody's doing it,” so Levi leans up and kisses the brat on his cheek.

Eren is surprised by Levi's show of affection. Surprised and a tiny bit flustered since he not only worships Levi but he also has a bit of a crush on him. Well, actually it's a huge crush but he's not about to admit it. At least not yet.

“Since everything's back to normal, well, sort of, I think I'll leave now,” Hanji states. “Oh, Eren, you'll probably be awake for hours yet. Just 'cause you feel like you can concur the world doesn't mean you should.”

“I do feel optimistic,” Eren says with a smile.

“You always feel optimistic,” Levi says. “It's depressing.”

“So when are we doing the first surgery, Levi,” Hanji asks.

“I'd like to see how the brat performs in front of a real audience first but next month sounds good to me.”

“Alright, I'll set it up.”

“Thanks again, Hanji. I don't know what we would have done if the kid died,” Farlan offers.

Once Hanji leaves, Izzy says, “I'm hungry. What's everyone wanting to eat?”

“Can't we go somewhere?” Eren asks.

“Oh, um, well, we don't usually do that when we got concerts scheduled,” Farlan adds. “Levi likes his privacy.”

“But don't you always have concerts scheduled?”

“The brat's right! Let's go out,” Levi adds suddenly.

“What?” Isabel and Farlan both say in unison. Levi never wants to 'go out'.

“Oh, don't look at me like that.”

“Name the last time we 'went out', Boss,” Izzy states.

“See, it's time then,” Levi adds after a few minutes.

“You don't know, do you?”

“It's been one year, three months, and six days,” Farlan states.

“Okay, so get ready. We're doing this,” Levi states as he sheds his wig. 

Eren's eyes grow huge as he blurts out, “I thought that was your real hair.”

“It is his real hair,” Izzy says with a smirk. “He had it professionally made just after our second album sold over a million copies.”

“Yeah, it's his disguise,” Farlan adds, “he's not one for groupies.” 

“You're lucky, Eren,” Izzy admits while shedding the clips and fluffing out her own hair. “You'll get to see our real side.” 

The thing that gets him the most is when Levi sheds his boots and Eren sees how short the man truly is. “I'm going to grab a shower. I suggest the rest of you do the same.” By the time the four of them are ready to leave, three are unrecognizable as Killer Konvix. They look like average but well dressed men and a woman just going out on the town. 

“Ern, Izzy here. Yeah, the usually. No, make it four tonight. Sure, no problem.” After she hangs up, Izzy says, “Ern said he'll have a table for us at eight.”

“Alright,” Levi adds, “Um, Eren, is that what you're planning to wear?”

“Yeah, why, what's wrong with the way I'm dressed,” Eren asks. 

Levi sighs and Farlan says, “Come on. I'll find you something. We're about the same build.”

By the time Eren's redressed, the front desk calls up to say their limo is waiting. “We're riding in a limo?” Eren asks.

“Sure, did you have something else in mind?” Farlan asks.

“Um, no. It's just that I've never ridden in a limo before,” Eren admits. 

“Honestly, brat, all you do is sit your ass down and let someone else do the driving,” Levi adds.

Isabel laughs when she exits the bedroom. She's wearing a lovely blue dress that drapes her figure beautifully. “Wow!” Eren adds. “You look great.”

“Thanks, Eren,” she adds with a smile. 

Levi puts on his jacket and once his cuff links are in place Eren just stares at him awestruck. “Are you going to do that all through dinner? It's kind of annoying,” Levi says.

“Do what?”

“Stare at me,” the shorter man with the under cut asks.

“Oh, sorry,” Eren states with a blush. Eren never realized Levi's skin was so pale before. Then he realizes why. The man obviously wears makeup whenever he's dressed as one of the band members. But here he is, in the raw, and he's hauntingly beautiful!

“Ready?”

“Let's do this and remember proper speech everyone. That includes you, Eren,” Levi adds softly.

“Oh, Captain, am I your 'date' or are we just friends tonight,” Izzy asks.

“No, be Farlan's date,” Levi states and Isabel immediately takes Farlan's arm in hers as they walk toward the elevator together.

“You do know how to act, don't you, Eren,” Levi questions as he raises an eyebrow at the younger man.

“Sure, proper speech...”

“No, I mean acting as in character acting. You're my date tonight,” Levi states while taking hold of Eren's hand and interlacing their fingers. 

The blush on Eren's face extends all the way to his ears. Then he begins to smile. Levi is about to tell him to cut it out but he looks too beautiful for him to reprimand. With a small shake of his head, Levi just goes with it.

The restaurant has a line out front a mile long. Levi and his party walk right to the front and right into the lobby. “But don't we have to wait our turn,” Eren asks.

Levi turns to look at him saying, “We have standing reservations, Eren. We don't have to wait in line. Isabel, where do you wish to sit?”

“By the window,” Izzy adds quickly.

Levi leans in while handing the maitre d' a hundred saying, “Window please.” The man snaps his fingers and a table magically opens up.

This time Eren is overwhelmed by the speed and the view. The harbor is lovely all lit up. “Shit!”

Levi looks over at him saying, “Proper speech, dear. No profanity.”

The menu is printed in French and Eren says, “Um, I have no idea what this says.”

Isabel looks over stating, “Levi's the only one here that does.”

When their waiter arrives, Levi immediately asks about the specials in fluent French. He looks back at the others saying, “Choice of meat?”

Isabel says, “Beef.”

Farlan says, “Pork.”

Levi looks at his 'date' and asks, “Do you know what type of meat you'd like, Eren?”

“Um, chicken, I guess,” Eren states and Levi finishes their order. 

When the waiter returns, he is cradling a bottle of wine. He uncorks it to allow it to breath. He offers Levi a sip and then when Levi nods, he pours three glasses. He is about to pour a fourth when Levi says something in French. 

When the man retreats again, Eren says, “What, too young?”

“Too high,” Levi adds bluntly. “Coke and alcohol are a bad combination.”

“Oh,” Eren adds realizing he is pretty jumpy still. He's having a hard time just sitting still.

“After dinner, did you two want to join Eren and I at Shooter's?”

“Dancing,” Isabel says as her eyes light up.

“Sure,” Farlan adds quickly.

“Good, he's not going to sleep anytime soon so we might as well try to wear him out,” Levi explains.

“You're going to dance with me?” Eren asks flattered.

“Unless you'd prefer Isabel or Farlander (* See notes.),” Levi adds.

“Farlander...you haven't called me that in ages, Leviathan (**See notes) ,” Farlan adds.

Levi smiles at his old nickname. He looks back at Eren and raises an eyebrow. The kid realizes he's still waiting for an answer. “Oh, no, that's fine. I'd like to dance with you.”

“Good.”

They are enjoying a playful banter when their dinner arrives. The smell is so tantalizing. Eren is about to dig in when Levi stops him and nods at Farlan. They bow their heads as Farlan gives a blessing for their food and their company. Eren looks at the three of them in wonder. He knows all about the band but these are the real people behind the mask and he's learning quite a bit. 

Shooter's is a blast! Eren has never danced so much in his life and he's truly enjoying himself. Levi is, remarkably, able to keep up with the younger man and to Eren's surprise is a great dancer. The limo transports them back to the hotel and both Farlan and Isabel begin to dose off on their way home.

Eren is still smiling. He looks over at Levi saying, “I had a great time tonight.”

“That was the point,” Levi replies. “You might still have trouble sleeping but at least we wore some of the side effects off.”

“Thanks for everything, Levi. I never realized how great you three are. I mean, in person. I only knew the band's image. I never really thought about your personal lives. I'm surprised we weren't mobbed by paparazzi.”

“That's why we don't do this often and we do stay mainly in disguise when we're out together. Shedding the wig, make-up, boots feels good but if I did it too often, people will start to realize who I really am and yes, we wouldn't be able to just eat dinner in peace.”

“Should I start wearing a disguise?”

“Actually, I do think that would be a good idea. Would you rather be a blonde or a redhead?”

“Blonde, I think,” Eren replies.

“What color contacts do you want for when we're on stage?” Levi asks.

“Actually, I don't like contacts. Can I wear those in the off times instead? That way I don't have to wear them as often.”

“Sure, brat, whatever you like.”

Eren smiles at him...dimples showing...eyes shining...damn, he is good looking. Levi feels a bit sad at the idea of letting him go once the tour is over. If it were his choice, he'd keep the kid right by his side. Wait? Did he really just think that. Fuck, he's getting too attached. Oh, but to lose himself in those deep pools, to kiss those soft, pink lips...

“You're doing it again,” he hears Eren tease. When Levi's eyes meet his, Eren replies, “You're staring at me, but I don't mind. I actually enjoy it.”

The slightest blush touches Levi's cheeks when he whispers, “Brat.”

“Yes, I am,” Eren adds as he places his hands over Levi's which are resting on his knees. 

The cocaine is giving the kid an enormous amount of confidence. He leans in to kiss the older man and Levi quickly stops him saying, “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Kissing the most gorgeous man I've ever met,” Eren adds smugly.

“You're only sixteen! And I'm...fuck, how old am I,” he asks sincerely stump for the moment thinking he's had too much to drink.

“You're 25, Mr. Delacroix,” Eren replies smoothly, “and age is just a number,” he finishes while closing the distance between them.

Levi is expecting a sloppy, hormone inspired kiss. What he gets is a soft, tempting pluck of his lower lip and a shy brush of a tongue. As Eren pulls away, Levi reaches up and pulls him back against his lips, slowly parting their plumpness to allow his own tongue to move forth and enter the kid's mouth. He's definitely had way too much to drink. In a few moments Eren has joined Levi, embracing the older man as if this is nothing out of the ordinary for them. They continue to kiss and don't even notice when the limo pulls to a complete stop. 

“We're here, gentlemen,” the driver states over the intercom. There is no response. He starts to roll down the window divider between them and Levi pulls away from Eren and hands the driver a fifty. The man rolls up the window again giving them back their privacy for another ten minutes before Levi and Eren exit the vehicle. 

“Farlan, Izzy, we're home,” Levi says as he nudges them awake.

Drowsy Izzy asks, “Home?”

“Yeah, the Carlton. Come on you two. Time for bed,” Levi adds while helping them out.

Once they're awake enough to walk up to the front door, Eren grabs hold of Levi's arm and walks with him into the foyer. They pass the desk without pausing to get messages. They enter the elevator up to their suite. “Izzy, Farlan, why don't you two take the master bedroom. Eren and I can share the smaller room.”

They don't argue as they make their way to the master bedroom. Eren pulls Levi into the smaller room and begins to loosen his tie. Levi places his hands on Eren's saying, “Listen, Eren, I like you. I really do but you're mom will kill me it I touch you in that way.”

“No, mom will just shout. My sister Mikasa, on the other hand, will kill you. Yep, she'd be the one to do it,” Eren adds while leaning in for another kiss.

Levi surprises himself when he meets those soft pink lips again. Eren pulls away but Levi follows. “What the fuck am I doing,” Levi asks himself. “He's only sixteen for god's sake,” but he continues to kiss Eren plucking on his plump, full, and now slightly bruised lips. He feels the kid still working on getting his clothes off. “Dear Lord, have I lost my mind?” It's when Eren reaches to loosen Levi's belt that the older man finally stops this. That is too much, too soon. Shit, the brat's probably a virgin for all he knows. Oh, but he's so tempting. Fuck!

“Oh, but we were just getting to the good part,” Eren groans. 

Breathlessly Levi states, “Yes, but some things are worth waiting for.”

Eren realizes this isn't a 'no'. Just a sign for him to be patient and wait until Levi is ready to sate his desires. Eren undresses himself slowly, glancing to see if Levi is watching him. He smiles briefly as he sees the man's eyes grew more intense. When Eren lays down he watches as Levi undresses himself. Not as seductively, naturally, since he's not trying to tempt Eren but he is too alluring to not be aroused by his mere presence. There are two beds so Levi takes the other one trying to stave off his own desire to take the young man right there and then.

Eren looks over at him and Levi says, “Good night, brat.”

Eren actually falls to sleep long before Levi himself. Levi slowly runs his tongue over his lips, tasting the lingering flavor of the brat. Yes, he would love to keep the kid but Levi knows he's too fucked up emotionally to be a good fit for someone from such a 'normal' background. Levi has lived too many lives to just settle down and sit still.


	4. The Seattle Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has a new sex god, and the fans go crazy for him. The birthday boy gets the present of a lifetime. Then the EX enters the scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Within just a few minutes of posting Chap. 3 the count shot up over 200! Nice! So I decided to give you a present. Here's Chap. 4...enjoy:)

“Okay,” Izzy shouts, “do you know 'Devil's Bitch'?”

“Woman please,” Eren says sarcastically then begins playing the main instrumental part of the song.

“Alright, how about 'Turning Turmoil'?”

Eren again wails on the main instrumental piece.

“Wow, he's good,” Hanji adds while checking Eren's vitals again.

“Yep, now...oh, Levi's signature piece 'Sexy Sally'...” Izzy asks.

And it's perfect. So perfect that Izzy sheds a tear. “Shit, kid, where have you been all my life?”

“Does that mean I'm good,” Eren asks.

“Fuck yeah, you little shit.”

Levi walks over with his own six string and says, “I've been working on this one for a while now. It's new so you won't know it but this fucking carpal tunnel fucks with me every time I get to the best part. That's why we haven't recorded it yet. Let's see what you can do with it after I lay down the track.” Levi begins and it's sweet! Oh, Eren is amazed at the way the man handles the beast. Levi gets to the sweet spot and is fucked again by the pain in his hands but Eren feels he knows where Levi's wanting to go so he begins to play just like Levi had. When he gets to the sweet spot, Eren nails it perfectly. Levi watches the kid's hands as he continues then embellishes on the solo. Hanji and Izzy glance at one another as they watch Levi's face. He is euphoric! The kid knows what he's trying to do and runs with it. Fuck, it sounds even better than Levi predicted. When Eren finally finishes, he looks into Levi's eyes and sees so much emotion storming in those gray eyes that he's a bit startled at first.

“Was that okay?” Eren asks hesitantly.

Levi just stands there awestruck. He looks over at Hanji saying, “First surgery next Tuesday, alright.”

“Certainly,” Hanji adds with a big smile. 

“But we have a concert on Friday,” Izzy states. 

“Eren's more than ready to take over for me,” Levi adds.

“Alright,” Farlan states, “but Eren, we need to get you fitted. What do you think, Levi, black leather?”

Noting Eren's deep naturally tan skin, Levi says, “No, Eren's a natural babe magnet. Eyelet top, navel bare, buckled boots to mid-caft, and blonde wig.”

“Length?”

“Shaggy and long. Something that billows when the fan hits him,” Levi adds.

“Any tattoos?”

“No, leave him unblemished...let them want to paint his canvas with sucker bites.” 

Eren blushes deeply when he hears himself being described like a piece of meat. Farlan calls his connection. When he hangs up he says, “You have a fitting at 2 pm today.”

“We're going out?”

“They'll come here,” Farlan states, “just make sure you're here at two.”

Eren nods. When Hanji's finished giving the other band members their physicals, she says, “Everyone of you is good to go. I would prescribe more rest but you'll just ignore me. Have a great time, guys.”

“Hanji do you want tickets this time,” Levi asks.

“Yes, actually. I want to see the kid play. Four please,” she adds purposely containing her excitement in front of Eren.

“They'll be waiting for you at the ticket counter,” Farlan adds.

Her face changes in anticipation. She squeaks then quickly gives Levi a tight hug and nearly skips out of their suite.

“What was that?” Eren asks.

“Oh, Hanji's a freak. She is bouncy and excitable. Levi told her to 'tone it down' around you until you get used to her,” Izzy explains.

“I see,” Eren says with a nod.

There's a knock at the door. Farlan answers it to find an old man and a young blonde kid. “I'm here for Eren Jaeger,” the man states, “you said you needed a tutor.”

“Right this way,” Farlan states while escorting the man and his sidekick inside. Eren recognizes them both instantly. 

“Oh my god!” Eren says while running straight up to Armin. “But how?”

“Long story, but I'll get you caught up...I mean, grandpa here will get you caught up,” Armin adds with a smile. 

“I'm Mr. Arlert, sir,” Armin's grandfather adds while extending his hand to Levi. “It's my pleasure to get Eren here caught up on his studies.”

“Just so I'm clear, who are you two really?” Levi asks.

“This is Armin Arlert and his grandfather James Arlert. Armin is the best friend I told you about. He's a genius! Which is obvious since he's found us and has been hired to be my tutor,” Eren explains. “How did you know where I was?”

“Internet. I just looked at where Killer Konvix would be playing, looked at the type of hotels they've stayed at in the past, you know, the usual stalking.”

“So a kid is going to tutor Eren,” Izzy asks.

“This kid has his own website, here, Armin, pull it up for them,” Mr. Arlert states.

Armin pulls up the site. It has a full bio, scholarships he's won. The list is long. 

“But aren't you like, twelve?” Levi asks.

“Actually, it says he's seventeen,” Izzy states, “and he's a Mensa member for the past five years. Shit!”

“Actually, it's six years now. I forgot to update that after they made me Vice-President,” Armin adds.

“You're the Mensa Vice President,” Levi asks.

“It's an honorary title right now. You have to be at least 18 for it to be official and it's only for the local chapter in the county where we live.”

“You didn't tell me about that,” Eren says.

“Oh, they just announced that last month. Sorry,” Armin adds with a shy blush. 

“You're so smart and you're going to be my tutor. How did you swing that?”

“I applied specifically to the ad giving my credentials, etc. I beat out about fifty other people. So where should we set up?” Armin asks Levi.

“You want me to start studying right now? But you just got here,” Eren whines.

“Eren, Killer Konvix is paying us a small fortune to keep your school work current. I'm not about to betray that trust,” Armin adds and Levi smiles.

“In that room,” Levi adds while pointing toward the smaller bedroom. “Keep him in line, Armin, and if you need anything, just ask.”

Armin nods as he grabs Eren's arm and pulls him into the bedroom.

“So Mr. Arlert, may I get you something?” Farlan asks.

“Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like head back home. I just wanted to be certain you accepted Armin's assistance. He's young but man, that kid is amazing.”

“We'll take good care of both of them,” Farlan reassures him so Armin's grandfather nods and bids them goodbye.

Almost two hours later the tailor arrives to get Eren fitted for his new outfit. Eren is put on the pedestal and Armin continues to quiz Eren getting him ready for his History exam. The fact that Eren is getting nearly all of the answers correct makes the trio realize that his tutor and best friend is the perfect man for the job.

Finally, Armin closes the book and says, “As soon as your fitting is through, I'll have you log in for the test.” 

“Already? Aren't you rushing me?”

“Eren, you're not dumb. You're not as smart as me so that makes you think you're dumb. Honestly, you're better than average but you need to focus and you don't. I'm here to help you focus. I bet you by the time this is over, you'll be a solid 'B' student.”

Eren laughs and sarcastically says, “Sure.”

“I'll take that bet, Armin,” Levi states from the kitchen nook. “You get Eren up to being a solid 'B' student by the end of this tour and I'll toss in a $2000 bonus for each of you.”

Armin's eyes light up. That will almost pay for his first semester's college tuition. “Alright, but what if he doesn't do it? I can't pay you anything.”

“If he doesn't make good, I'll know you tried and that's all I can ask,” Levi adds firmly. 

“Eren, you will be a solid 'B' student or I'll have Mikasa kick your ass,” Armin whispers.

“Hey, using my sister against me...”

“And your mom. I'll tell her how you could have brought home an extra $2000...”

“Alright, I get it geez, I thought this was going to be fun,” Eren adds while rolling his eyes.

Armin smiles and says, “Once you're done taking the test which should only take about thirty minutes, you'll be done for the day. We can do whatever you like then.”

“You mean it?”

“Sure,” Armin states, “your next study session isn't until tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Eren adds knowing that Armin is a great one for getting things done quickly so they can get to the good stuff. “Armin,” Eren adds, “I am glad you're here.”

“So am I. I missed listening to you practice. I got so used to studying when you were practicing that I had to listen to that old CD you recorded for me ages ago.”

“Oh, wow, I've gotten a bit better since then,” Eren groans. “I'll have to burn you a new one.”

“We'll be recording the concert this Friday,” Izzy says, “you want to just give him a copy of it?”

“Oh, nice, yes, that will work,” Eren adds quickly.

“It's too bad I won't get to see you...”

“Armin,” Levi says while approaching them, “I'll put you in the VIP section, if you want.”

“Seriously,” Armin says as he nearly faints. He smiles up at Eren and says, “Thank you, Mr. Delacroix.”

“It's Mr. Kaney or Levi.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Armin adds not sure why Levi insists on using this alias, but not wanting to challenge the man either. “I would be so nervous if I were in your shoes, Eren.”

“Nervous? About what?”

“All those people...”

“They're just people,” Eren says. “They shit, shower, shave just like I do. Nothing different. Plus I know I'm good. It's the only thing I am good at and I want to prove that to the world!”

“True, you are good, Eren. Extremely so,” Armin agrees.

“Alright, gentlemen, I'll see you tomorrow for his next fitting,” the tailor states as he nods to Levi. Farlan hands the man a sheet with Levi's description of what he wants for the kid and the man nods again then leaves.

During the second fitting, Eren is stripped down to his underwear in the middle of the trio and Armin as his band clothes are laced around him. The dot Velcro makes Eren a bit nervous at first until the tailor states, “It's just temporary and so much easier than putting stitches in the wrong place and then trying to remove them.”

Once Eren is dressed, Armin gasp, “Oh, my god! You look incredible!”

Levi can't help but feel slightly jealous knowing that Armin seems to have a bit of a crush on his best friend. Eren seems oblivious to this fact as he asks, “You don't think it's too showy?”

“God no,” Izzy pipes up. “It's perfect. Did we get the wig back yet?”

Levi lifts it from the Styrofoam head and brings it to Eren. Once it's properly secured, he steps back and they are amazed at how this sixteen year old lanky dork has morphed into a hot twenty-one year old sex god. 

“Fuck yeah,” Farlan states, “You nailed it again, Levi.”

Levi nods. He knows this kid is gorgeous and will add to their record sales. Eren can't believe he's changed that much so Farlan says, “There's a big mirror in the master bedroom, kid. Go have a look.”

Eren steps down and walks into the bedroom. He turns toward the mirror and catches a glimpse of someone standing there. He is about to apologize for walking in on the guy and realizes it's his own reflection. “Oh, my god!” they hear him shout. “Oh, my god! That can't be me.”

And Levi laughs. “Hey, kid,” Levi yells, “quit admiring your ass and get back out here so the tailor can go home to his wife and kids.”

Eren comes out. His face is smiling broadly. “Damn, I look good.”

“How many?” the tailor asks and Levi holds up his hand to indicate that he wants five copies made. “I'll deliver them to the studio on Wednesday.”

Levi just nods and the tailor undresses Eren then leaves. 

“Can I at least keep the wig on,” Eren asks. 

“You just don't look the part now,” Armin says softly. 

“Shit. But I will,” Eren adds hopefully as he removes the wig carefully as to not trash it. 

“Okay, Eren. Now you need to take the test before it gets too late,” Armin adds firmly. “I'm not staying up all night waiting on you.”

“Alright, Teacher Crab-ass,” Eren says while rolling his eyes. He does manage to get an 87 out of a 100. 

“I knew you could do it,” Armin states proudly.

“Yeah, well that's only because you know how to teach me better than my teachers do,” Eren adds. 

“Oh, geez, it's getting late already. Gramps and I were on the road for hours.”

“Wait, you two drove here?”

“Yeah, it's a long trip but we couldn't afford the plane tickets,” Armin states with a yawn. “So which bed is yours?”

“I...um, this one,” Eren says indicating the one that's barely been used. He's always laying next to Levi now. He loves laying next to Levi and ever since their second night after they shared kisses, Levi doesn't seem to mind the kid's company. 

“Do you sleep alone?” Armin asks and Eren blushes profusely. “So you haven't told him yet?”

“Told me what?” Levi asks as he enters the bedroom.

Armin is so quick he says, “Told you how much he appreciates this opportunity. Thank you, Mr. Kaney.” 

Looking from Armin to Eren, Levi sees Eren blushing and says, “Brat, you blush about the oddest things.”

Levi begins to strip his clothes off in favor of his soft pajamas. His muscles are impressive and Armin can't help but look. Eren blushes even more crimson when Armin looks up into his face. “Mr. Kaney, how often do you work out?”

“Two hours everyday. There's usually a gym in every hotel we stay in. If I ever make it home, I have a complete Precor cycle.”

“Home? Where is that located?” Armin asks.

“Hilo, Hawai'i...shit, I haven't been there in ages,” Levi adds with great affection. “For some reason I thought I'd be able to fly home whenever I wanted. It's too costly and time consuming to try to go back whenever we're touring again. Oh, but it's so beautiful there.”

Both Eren and Armin can hear the longing in Levi's voice. It's obvious he misses just being able to go home and relax.

“How many square feet is your home?”

“About 3000 but it's on ten acres over looking a cliff. God I miss it,” Levi sighs. “You two better get ready for bed. No slumber party shit. I expect you two to sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Armin says as he walks back into the main room to retrieve his luggage that he left by the door.

Once Armin's out of earshot, Levi says, “You have a great friend there, Eren, but I still don't like the idea of the tabloids getting wind of us sleeping in the same bed. Bunk with him from now on.”

Eren nods in agreement having already come to the same conclusion. Not about the tabloid bit but about the sleeping arrangements. He knows Armin's too smart to let something like that out but still, why tempt fate? Armin returns with Farlan close behind carrying the bigger suitcase. “'Night, everyone,” Farlan says as he turns to leave.

Armin and Eren lay beside each other and Eren hears Levi's breathing even out like he's asleep. “So when are you going to tell him,” Armin asks softly.

“Armin, I can't tell him,” Eren whispers.

“What do you mean you can't tell him. I thought that's what all this was about. You two meeting, you two getting to know one another, you professing your love for him...”

“Armin, it's not that easy. He's so different. I mean, he's truly got his shit together now. I wanted to tell him so he knew someone cared about him. So he wouldn't feel so alone, but now it just seems so stupid. He's got a whole other life I've never heard about. He doesn't need to hear some stupid boy's fantasies about a life together. A life that they'd share. A life worth living because he's finally found his soul-mate.” 

“I'm assuming you haven't told him about how you got a sister either then,” Armin adds softly.

“He's not a murderer. He was framed. So that's not something we have in common now either.”

Levi blinks at that thought, “...not something we have in common? That would mean Eren's killed before.”

“You were only nine, Eren, and Mikasa needed your help. She would have been killed or worse sold into a life of prostitution. Surely he'd understand your actions if he's as trustworthy as you think,” Armin adds gently.

Levi breathes a little easier since he does understand Eren's position all too well. He did the same thing for Isabel. No one knows about that though especially not Izzy.

“So you're not planning on ever telling him how you really feel then,” Armin asks.

“How can I? He's perfect! And I'm just...me,” Eren adds sourly. “I'm nobody special. Levi deserve someone that makes his heart soar.”

“But you've been in-love with this man forever. And it's obvious he cares about you.”

“What?”

“Oh, Eren, you're so obtuse! Please tell me that you've noticed the way he looks at you,” Armin states.

Eren's eyes shift to the stilled form in the next bed. “No, he...what?”

When he looks back over at Armin, the kid has his face in his palm. “Wow, like Mikasa's always saying, 'you're so clueless'.”

“Actually, she says, 'You're so fucking clueless',” Eren adds with a grin. 

“Yes, I know,” Armin says with a sigh. “She's right, you know. I've been here what, seven hours and I already can see how much he adores you. His eyes light up whenever you smile. My god, how can you not see it?” 

Eren blushes.

“So you didn't catch the look he gave you when you had the outfit on then, I'm guessing.”

Eren shakes his head saying, “Why? What did I miss?”

“Lust pure and simple,” Armin adds and even in the dim light he knows Eren's entire face is crimson. “He wants to jump your bones, baby.”

“Don't be crude. Besides that's not all I want and you know it,” Eren adds a bit too loudly. 

“You better keep it down or he's going to know all about your little schoolboy crush,” Armin teases.

“If it were just a crush, I'm pretty sure I would have out grown it by now.”

“I know, that's why I'm telling you to tell him already,” Armin adds quickly. “You're in-love and have been for years!”

“But how do you broach something like this?”

“Just take his hand,” Armin begins by taking Eren's hand, “look him in the eye,” again Armin does exactly that, “and say, 'Eren Jaeger, I've been in-love with you for years and I just wanted you to know that'.” Eren looks back at his friend still clueless. Armin lets go of his hand and says, “Good night,” as he rolls over and pulls the covers up over his shoulder.

Levi has heard this entire epilogue. He's also heard Armin's confession yet is certain Eren didn't pick up on it. Now, he knows the brat has true feelings for him and he seems pretty certain that even with the way Armin feels, he's going to let Eren have his dreams over his own desires. Age doesn't seem to matter to either of them but it's sure as fuck going to matter to Eren's mother. Even if Levi is a millionaire, a mother like Carla Jaeger will put her son's happiness over an entire truck load of gold. 

The night of the concert arrives and the audience is packed. The announcer states, “Killer Konvix is proud to present their latest addition. This is the man the ladies have been dying to meet. Give it up for Eren Jaeger!”

Eren is escorted on stage by the rest of the band and the sighs of horny teenagers are heard among the intense applause as he takes his place and dons his six string. Thirty minutes in, during Levi's classic solo now revamped by the kid, there is a loud pop from the left tower speaker. Moments later an electrical fire starts as fire races up the stage curtains. 

Levi quickly assesses the situation and announces, “People, you need to exit the building. This is not part of our special effects.” Panic sets in as it often does and Eren realizes Armin and the others closer to the stage are trapped. Eren begins to grab those closest to him and begins hauling them up on stage so they can exit stage right. Armin does like wise and they hear a snapping sound as a cable burns through. Levi follows the motion and realizes Farlan's in the path of the flame-engulfed tower speaker. “Farlan!” he cries out and races toward his friend. Levi is nearly crushed beneath the burning box as it falls toward them but he gets Farlan out just in time and they quickly take off with Izzy in tow out the side door. 

Plumes of smoke begin to fill the air as the fire rages. Armin looks at Eren who is stubbornly refusing to leave and grabs him saying, “We have to go!”

“But...”

“Eren, we have to go. We need to get out front and get the people clogging the exits out away from the building so the others can get out.”

“Okay, sure,” Eren states realizing his friend is still trying to help. They rush out the right door and push through the front of the crowd. Eren starts shouting, “Listen everyone. You need to move out further into the parking lot. You're blocking the exits. Come this way.”

People start to move slowly toward the shouting sex god. Levi, Farlan, and Izzy hear what Eren's trying to do and they follow suit, calling to their fans, trying to lure them away from the building. The fire department arrives moments later and is allowed close enough to get the last of the stragglers out before the entire building goes up in flames. Several ambulances arrive and many fans are treated for smoke inhalation but there are, thankfully, no deaths. 

Rumors abound as to the cause of the fire. The one that gets the most hits on Youtube is the idea that the newest member of the band wailed so well on his six string that he set the speaker on fire with his boss solo. Illegally obtained cell phone videos confirm this and their record sales soar! Larger arenas are booked and still the tickets sell out within an hour or two. 

“Damn, that fucking fire made us even richer,” Levi states like it's a bad thing.

“What was the cause,” Armin asks.

“Oh, it was faulty wiring. Eren's boss solo over worked the system and it finally gave way,” Levi says without much fanfare.

“So it is my fault?” Eren asks concerned.

“Jaeger, seriously?” Levi asks while looking at the kid. “Sure, it's your fault. You designed the damned thing and used inferior parts when you constructed it,” Levi replies sarcastically.

Armin smiles at Eren's embarrassment. “Excellent solo by the way, Eren,” Armin adds. “Too bad we didn't get to hear you finish it.”

“Oh, you'll have another chance in about a week,” Levi states.

“You still want me?” Eren asks and the way his eyes shine and his innocent look just about kills Levi. 

“Why wouldn't I want you?” Levi says and Armin gets the double entendre even though he's certain his friend doesn't.

Eren smiles his beautiful smile and again Armin sees the slight reflection of admiration and longing in Levi's eyes even though his countenance hasn't changed one bit. 

* * *

It's near the end of March and the tour is going great. Eren, however, has been trying to get out of the next two gigs so he can head home for a few days. When he approaches Levi with the idea, he isn't prepared for the backlash he's about to face... 

“What the fuck's the matter with you, brat? You know I've just the second surgery and you know there's no fucking way I can play lead guitar. Why now of all time are you insisting on going back home?” Levi scolds. “Do you have any fucking idea how this will fuck up our schedule? Never mind all the promotional and ticket expense. No, you need to stay and quit getting so moody.”

Eren storms off and slams the door.

“What's gotten into him?” Levi asks but Farlan and Izzy have no clue. 

Armin comes out of the kitchen saying, “He wants to see his mom. The date of the concert March 30th is Eren's seventeenth birthday and they always spend birthdays together.”

“Unbelievable,” Levi says, “why didn't he just say so?”

Armin glances at Levi and the others and they know why. His stubborn pride and embarrassment at being a 'mommy's boy'. A small smirk crosses Levi's lips. “Brother,” Izzy says, “I know that look. You're up to something. Spill it.”

“Well, we can't cancel the concert but there's no reason why Mrs. Jaeger can't join us for a small tribute to her son. Farlan...”

“I'm already on it, Captain,” he says while hitting speed dial. 

“Give me the number to Carla's boss or place of employment and I'll get her the time off,” Levi tells Armin.

March 30th rolls around and Eren gets into his costume. His surly attitude hasn't abated one bit and Levi says, “Remember, our fans pay a shit load of money for us to entertain them. Be pissed at me tomorrow. Right now we have a show to do.”

Eren nods but he's still not happy about missing spending his birthday with his mom. He sighs then puts on a phony face of complacency. 

“...Titan records is proud to present Killer Konvix...”

The lights come up and the crowd goes wild. Eren gives the best performance of his life putting all of his heart into it as tears streak down his face. He keeps his head held low so no one but the front row can really see them. After the second act concludes, Levi says, “And let's have a big round of applause for our very own birthday boy, Eren!”

Farlan and Izzy begin to play, 'Happy Birthday' as Carla Jaeger is brought out on stage. Her outfit tastefully matches her son's as she and Levi begin to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Eren. The audience joins in and Eren is so overcome with emotion, he runs toward his mother as he embraces her tightly in her arms. She kisses his hair...well, wig, and tells him she loves him. “Goodnight, Dallas. We love you!” Levi shouts over the crowd.

“I can't believe you're here,” Eren says as Carla wipes the tears from his face. “And that outfit, wow! You look fantastic!”

“Thanks, baby. It was all Levi's idea.”

Eren looks back at the Lead singer awestruck realizing what a complete shit he's been to Levi all week. “Wow, I owe him an apology,” he whispers. 

The crowd roars refusing to leave and so Farlan and Izzy start up a tune that Eren is familiar with from the 1980's. Levi says, “This is my gift to our newest member and birthday boy, a small tribute to one of the best female artist of our time: Stevie Nicks...and as Levi sings, Eren catches the lyrics he never really paid attention to before:

“...he was no more than a baby then...”  
“...well, he seemed broken hearted something within him...”  
“but the moment that I first laid eyes on him...”  
“all alone on the edge of seventeen...”  
“My Love, I'm a few years older than you (I love you)...”

By the time the song ends, Eren stands speechless while watching Levi. “I remember that song well,” Carla Jaeger says from his side. “She is a great artist.”

“Mom, how would you feel if I said I have a thing for an older man?”

“Oh, Eren, do you think I'm blind? I've known about your feelings for ages. I just want you to be happy...and safe, of course. Plus Levi's hot! Too bad he's so young.”

“Mom! I can't believe you just said that,” Eren whispers mortified. 

“What? I'm not dead yet, kiddo,” she says with a big smile.

“Ready?” Levi asks when he approaches the two.

“Yes,” Carla states.

“Ready, for what?” Eren asks.

“You'll see,” Carla adds quickly as they head off stage.

When they return to the hotel room, the place is decorated and there is a huge birthday cake awaiting their arrival. There is a professional photographer who takes several candid shots, as well as, a few good stills to capture the moment. Armin and Mikasa are already in attendance as are several of Eren's band friends. 

“I can't believe you did all this for me,” Eren states clearly enjoying this attention. 

“Oh, honey, you are so dear. We love you!” Carla reminds him. 

“Here, brat, I thought you might like this,” Levi says while handing him a large box. The box is weighted so as to fool him. But inside the first box is another box and another and another until he gets to the last one which is very small but holds a set of car keys. “Armin helped me pick it out,” Levi adds.

“You got me a car?” Eren gasp as his eyes bug out of his head. 

“And what a car,” Armin says excitedly. “You gotta see it, Eren. It's beautiful!”

When they reach the parking lot there sits a 2014 Plum Crazy Pearl Dodge Challenger R/T with a 5.7 liter V8 HEMI. “No, way,” Eren says. He practically drools over it. He pushes the button on his keys and the door unlocks. He looks for Levi but the man didn't join them. He's up in their hotel room busy getting ready for bed. 

Eren unlocks the doors for Mikasa, Armin, and his mom and the four of them take a spin around the block. When they return to the parking lot, Eren doesn't get out right away. He looks in the rear view mirror and says, “Guys, can you give me and mom a minute. Just wait for us upstairs, okay?”

“Sure.”

Once they're gone, Eren looks at his mother and says, “Mom, can I really accept something like this?”

“Eren, according to what Levi's told me, you've actually earned this. Saving those kids during the fire. Playing your heart out. You can take this guilt free,” she adds proudly. 

“Okay, but I want you to keep it at the house. Drive it back home. I don't want to worry about it out here and you can use something reliable.”

“I had a feeling you'd say that. Levi must have too, because he let me test drive it before he bought it.”

“God, mom, I love that man so much. I know it doesn't seem like it but he's always doing stuff like this. He showers his friends with gifts but the odd part is, they don't know that they're from him. He refuses to take credit for it.”

“That's a truly good person then, Eren. And he and I already had a little 'talk' about you.”

Eren looks toward her and hesitantly asks, “About me? About what?”

“He asked if I had a problem with you two dating,” Carla states. “He made it clear that regardless of my answer, he still wants you to keep the car.”

“So he made it easier for you to say no.”

“He did indeed.”

“And...”

“I don't mind. I just wish you were 18 before you two, you know.”

Eren's eyes grow wide. “Mom! You talked about that with him?”

“Hey, I want you to be safe,” Carla adds with a slight blush. 

“Oh, dear lord. I can't go back up there. Not now.”

“Well, I'm pretty certain people have been doing you know what for longer than you've been alive, honey.”

Eren hides his face with his hands. It takes him a few minutes before he's ready to face the crowd. “Come on, then. We have a cake to eat.”

When they return, the band members have all gotten out of their concert clothes and are relaxing just waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. Izzy says, “We thought you got lost.”

“No, just spending some quality time with my mom,” Eren states. 

“Come on, brat. Cut the cake already. Some of us need our beauty sleep,” Levi says. Eren's eyes flicker to Levi's and he sees the kid blush. He sits up a little straighter realizing what Eren and his mom talked about.

Eren takes hold of the knife and cuts one nice sized piece. He carries it over to Levi saying, “The car's beautiful. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Eren,” Levi says while reaching for the cake plate.

“This is mine,” Eren says while pulling it away, “go get your own.”

Carla laughs at that and begins cutting slices for all of the rest of them. Armin reaches over and passes a plate to Levi who is still giving the birthday boy a steady glare. Eren just smiles back at him. “Brat,” he hisses under his breath.

Once they've eaten their fill, Mikasa and Carla head to the room that Levi reserved for them. “Wait up you two,” Armin says as he bids the band members good night. 

After the rest of the guest leave and Levi stretches saying, “I don't care what you three do, but I'm going to bed. Try not to wake me.”

“Actually, I'm pretty tired myself,” Farlan adds as he nudges Izzy. 

“Me too,” she says, “goodnight, birthday boy.”

Eren sits in the living room among all the decorations then thinks, “What am I doing out here?” and heads into the room with Levi.

Levi's nearly asleep when Eren slides under the covers next to him. “Brat, honestly, the car's a gift. You don't have to 'thank' me again.”

“Um, I know. I was just wondering, do you mind if I lay next to you at least until Armin comes back?”

“You really like him, don't you?”

“Who, Armin? Well, yes, he's been my friend forever,” Eren adds.

“You do know he's crushing on you,” Levi says.

“Oh, I know, but he won't do anything about it. He'd rather have me as a friend not a ex-boyfriend.”

“So you know he likes you for more than a friend?” Levi says while turning toward Eren.

“Like he's always saying, 'I'd have to be blind not to notice'.”

“Then you have noticed the looks I give you,” Levi adds.

“Sure, but I thought I was just making it up, you know thinking I saw what I didn't 'cause I've really liked you for ages. I never really thought you'd like me back,” Eren admits.

“Your mother gave us her blessing,” Levi states.

“I know. She told me.”

“May I kiss the birthday boy,” Levi asks softly.

Eren looks into Levi's eyes. He leans in to meet Levi's lips and they kiss for the first time both sober and not hyped up on coke. 

“I'm so glad I got to see my mom, Levi. I know it's silly but she's the only parent I've ever been able to depend on. Dad was a good doctor and a good man but a crappy father. I don't have any loving memories of him.”

“It's okay. I had a mother once. Honestly, I do miss her myself even after all these years.”

“Izzy told me about the crash,” Eren adds softly.

“Oh, I don't want to think about all that now. We have another concert tomorrow night. We both need some sleep,” Levi adds.

Eren cuddles up placing his head over Levi's heart. And that's how Armin finds the two of them when he enters an hour later. They are holding onto each other and fast asleep. He smiles, adjust their blanket, and gets into the other bed to sleep.

In the morning, Levi wakes Eren with a kiss. “Good morning, brat,” he says softly. 

“Morning? Oh my god, Armin!”

“I think he knows,” Levi says as he motions with his head toward the other bed. Eren sees Armin fast asleep. It's obvious he would have seen them when he came back. Eren blushes but looks a little relieved. “Come on, we have a full day ahead of us.”

Eren nods as he watches Levi head for the shower. He thinks about joining him but then figures that's a bit presumptuous. Once he hears the bathroom door close, Armin looks over at his best friend and asks, “So?”

Eren visibly jumps a little and Armin laughs. “You were listening?”

Armin laughs again saying, “Not on purpose but I did hear you two. I take it you told him how you feel.”

“More like showed him,” Eren says with a shrug.

“Really?” Armin asks sitting up now.

Eren gets his meaning and says, “Not like that! Just, you know, cuddling and stuff.”

Armin loves teasing his friend so he says, “And stuff, huh?” 

Eren quickly jumps into Armin's bed saying, “Will you quit. You know what I mean.” 

“I know, but you look so cute when you blush.” Eren just rolls his eyes at that comment. Suddenly they hear a bellowing voice from the living room.

“Levi, where the fuck are you?”

Neither Eren nor Armin recognize the man's deep voice. They both quickly jump out of bed and slide into their clothes. They hear Farlan's voice saying, “Oh, fuck, Erwin, what are you doing here?”

“I'm here to rip my ex a new one,” Erwin shouts. “Levi, get out here!"


	5. There's always an EX lover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major angst! Major triggers!! 
> 
> Prostitution and child porn...sorry, but it's important to the plot!!! 
> 
> Levi's past with Erwin is explained in detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we're in the 90's again and I thought I'd give all of you an early Birthday present (since the 5th is my BDay!) 
> 
> Read the SUMMARY so you don't have issues! (I don't mean to trigger anyone.) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, but I can already feel the heat from being so melodramatic. 
> 
> I love you all! And I hope that I get to see fan art of this band...they are great together. Take care:)

“Ex?” both Eren and Armin mouth silently. Once they're dressed, they exit the bedroom to see a man that's over six foot talk, blonde haired, blue eyes, well built, and gorgeous!

“Fuck,” Eren hisses under his breath and Armin whispers, “You can say that again.”

“Levi!” Erwin shouts again.

“Um, he's in the shower,” Eren says while glancing back toward their bedroom. To Eren's surprise, Erwin storms right passed them, into said bedroom, and tries to get into the bathroom. 

They hear the man bang on the door and say, “Levi, we need to talk!”

Eren hears Levi reply, “Hang on, old man. I need to piss.” Armin chuckles softly. “Wait for me in the living room.”

Erwin storms back out and stares at the others. Levi soon follows saying, “What the fuck, Erwin? Do you always storm around acting like an ass?”

“What's the meaning of this?” Erwin shouts while shoving a tabloid into Levi's hands. 

Levi reads the head line which asks, “Suicide attempt?” with a photo of him from last night's concert and a blow up of his right wrist which is bandaged. Levi chuckles asking, “How much richer are you, Erwin? A couple of million?”

“You know I don't fucking care about the money, Levi,” he states sternly. “Did you try to off yourself?”

Levi rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen to get himself some tea. 

Erwin is not to be put off. He grabs Levi by the arm and turns him to face him. “Levi, please tell me it isn't true?”

Eren hears the loving plea in Erwin's voice and begins to wonder just how close these exs were at one time. He never even heard about this and that scares him. “It's not true, Erwin. You know how the tabloids blow everything out of proportion.”

“Then why does your hand have stitches,” Erwin asks while eyeing the man and looking at his right hand sadly.

“I had carpal tunnel release surgery, you dolt,” Levi states. “On both hands actually. See,” Levi adds as he shows the older man the still fresh scare on his left palm. “You know my hands have been bothering me for awhile now. Hanji realized what it was and suggested the surgery but you know my schedule. It took bringing Eren here into the fold to allow me enough time to heal.”

They watch as relief courses through Erwin's body. He grabs hold of Levi and hugs him tightly to himself. “God, you don't know what this headline did to me.”

“I have a pretty good idea, you big dummy,” Levi says while patting the man's back. The tea kettle whistles and Levi adds, “Now, let me get some caffeine in me and we'll talk.”

Erwin releases Levi but in doing so he also places a chaste kiss on the man's lips. “God I still love you,” Erwin admits and Armin sees Eren flinch at the thought.

Levi's eyes meet Eren's for a moment to reassure him not to worry and then he turns toward Izzy saying, “Sister, order us some room service. I don't feel like cooking.”

“Sure, Captain,” she says as she quickly heads for the phone. 

“You know, Erwin, one of your little 'gifts' almost killed our new lead guitarist,” Levi says while taking his tea with him to the armchair.

“One of my 'gifts'? Levi, I know you're clean now. I wouldn't purposely jeopardize that,” Erwin states.

Levi eyes him over the rim of his cup and says, “Oh, well thanks for that then. Sorry, I thought the coke was from you.”

“Coke? Since when did I ever leave you coke? I know you like smack," Erwin admits.

“Fuck, I was so strung out then. You could have brought me a guerrilla and I wouldn't have known the difference,” Levi smirks.

“So you really had surgery then?”

“Yes, Erwin. Shit, you don't have to take my word for it. Just ask Hanji. She'll tell you the truth.” He sets is cup down and asks, “So how much did you make in those few hours since the concert?”

“1.4 million,” Erwin says without a second thought.

“Since last night's concert?” Eren gasps in disbelief.

“Yeah, kid. Are you the new guy?” Erwin asks.

“That's right. You two haven't been formally introduced,” Levi says while standing and walking over to Eren. “Eren Jaeger, meet Erwin Smith. He's part owner of Titan Records. They're the ones that produce and promote our records. Erwin Smith, meet Eren Jaeger my new love interest.”

Now that gets Erwin's full attention. His eyes scrutinize the kid, every inch of him. Eren blushes knowing that he's being sized up by Levi's ex-boyfriend. The man that was so worried about Levi just a moment ago that he barged into their hotel room demanding answers. Luckily for Eren, there's a knock at the door and everyone's attention is momentarily diverted. Izzy says, “That's probably room service.”

When she opens the door, she finds Carla and Mikasa waiting in the hall. 

“Oh, come in, come in. I just ordered breakfast for everyone.”

Erwin notices the similarities between Carla and Eren and quickly deduces that this is the kid's mother. Her eyes, however, are much brighter, more intense. “Too bad you don't have your mother's eyes, kid,” Erwin adds with a smirk.

“Actually, he does. He's just wearing contacts to dull the color,” Farlan adds with a chuckle. 

Now Erwin's eyes bore into Eren like a hawk chasing a field mouse. Eren is totally unnerved by this and so Levi turns his attention back to his mother. “Eren, why don't you take Mikasa and your mom on a trip around the city? You should drive your car before your mother takes it back home with her.”

“Actually, Eren, that sounds like a fine idea,” his mother says softly. “I've never been to Dallas before.”

“Just remember to be back in time to change for the concert tonight, brat,” Levi says with a smirk. 

Armin grabs the keys off the table and says, “I want to drive it first! Come on, Eren.”

Mikasa senses something more is going on here so she takes Eren by the arm and says, “Come on, little brother. Show us the city.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eren says while giving Levi a worried look. Levi takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. There's a flicker in Levi's eyes that tell him not to worry. Erwin's an 'EX' after all.”

Eren smiles at his mom and says, “That sounds like an excellent idea. We'll see you guys,” he adds while grabbing his jacket. As they walk out the door, Eren adds, “And since when do I let you drive, Armin? You drive like a little old lady.”

“I'm just cautious,” Armin states in his own defense as they shut the door behind them.

Erwin stares at Levi for a few minutes then finally asks, “So how old is your new love interest anyway?”

Izzy looks at Farlan and says, “I think that's our cue to leave. We'll be back in plenty of time for the concert, brother.”

Levi nods and once he hears the door shut he says, “He's older than I was the first time we fucked.”

“That's different and you know it,” Erwin states.

“Yes, it was worse. You bought me,” Levi says while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It's not like you were a virgin...”

“I'd never been butt fucked and you know it,” Levi states flatly.

“The first time we butt fucked I was gentle at least, wasn't I?”

“Erwin, you're hung like a fucking horse. How gentle do you think it felt?” Levi asks, “Especially to a thirteen year old boy?”

“You told me you were fifteen,” Erwin states in his own defense.

“No, my pimp told you I was sixteen and you took the fucker's word for it,” Levi adds. “Last time I checked sixteen is still under aged.”

Erwin's jaw clenches. He doesn't remember ever meeting Levi's pimp. He starts to wonder what Levi is referring to. 

“Then you said you'd pay double if you could get me to bottom not just blow you. I was fucking terrified. Then the fucker said, 'Make it triple and you can have him all night'.”

Suddenly, Erwin remembers that conversation. He remembers that boy. He remembers how he took the kid home with him, fucked him raw even through all the kid's silent tears, then just dropped him off like some stray the next day. Erwin's lower lip begins to tremble. 

“And that's what you did. You dropped me off in the same spot the next morning and I had to walk myself to the clinic. When they saw how badly I was ripped, they wanted to press charges but when they found out who you were, who you are related to, the case just disappeared,” Levi adds bitterly.

Erwin swallows audibly and he whispers, “That was you? I never knew you were that young kid. I always wondered what happened to him.”

Levi's look intensifies. “You're telling me after all these years, you had no idea I was the same kid you fucked so hard that you ripped me and I was bleeding all over your sheets?”

Erwin's eyes look as though they're about to spill over. No, he didn't know. That seems obvious now. Fuck it!

Levi's heart hardens. His eyes glaze over with indifference as he says, “It doesn't matter now anyhow. I got my revenge so you're in the clear.”

“Wait, so the first time I thought we were together wasn't our actual first time?”

“Obviously, but don't ask me when you think we were first together 'cause every fuck I bottomed on was pretty much a blur after that,” Levi states. 

“You said you got your revenge, how?” Erwin asks.

Levi just raises an eyebrow at Erwin and remains silent. 

Erwin rises to his feet. He closes the gap between them and says, “I'm sorry for what happened to the thirteen year old boy, Levi. The first time we were together that I remember, you topped. It was the time after that, that you bottomed for me and as I recall, you insisted. I had stopped being the one on top after what I did to that kid...to you. Honestly, I didn't know he and you were one and the same or I would have apologized a lot sooner.”

“I do remember the time you wanted me to top. I was fifteen then, I think, but I was already using so I can't be certain,” Levi admits. “That life was shitty and as soon as I could, I started working for Dok's gang. I was tired of being fucked senseless with nothing to show for it.”

“Dok? Isn't that the man you were arrested for killing?” Erwin asks.

“Yes, and I am actually innocent of his murder,” Levi adds.

“You say that like you are guilty of someone elses...” but Erwin doesn't finish his thought because the mirth has left Levi's features once again. “So Eren, huh? Is he any good?”

“No idea,” Levi deadpans. 

“I thought you two...”

“He's my love interest. I like the kid. But it's going to be his choice, his idea. I'm not going to pressure him. He'll let me know when he's ready. I know he will,” Levi adds.

“So that means you're not really dating anyone else then?” Erwin asks and his question sounds a bit too hopeful for Levi's taste.

“Yes, Eren and I are dating. We just haven't had sex yet,” Levi states adamantly. “So don't get any ideas about him or me, understand?!”

“Alright,” Erwin adds as they hear the door click open.

Eren's group is back again and Eren's eyes immediately focus on Erwin. Bitterly he says, “You're still here!”

Levi turns his wrist to look at his watch and sees that nearly two hours have passed since the four of them left. “He is just leaving.”

“Good,” Eren adds a bit too jealously. Eren holds the door open for Erwin as the others make way for him. Levi smiles at the brat. All eyes are on Erwin expecting him to leave. So he takes his cue and walks out the door as Eren says, “Do be a stranger!”

“Isn't that suppose to be 'don't be a stranger'?” Erwin asks.

Eren replies, “If you want to see the person again then yes,” and Eren slams the door in Erwin's face and locks it for good measure.

Mikasa and Armin look at each other and begin laughing. Carla looks at her son and says, “You were a tiny bit rude, Eren.”

“Mom, he's been here almost two hours. No one wants to deal with a record producer for that long. Not even a newbie like me.”

“I'm certain Mr. Kaney would have asked him to leave if I wanted him to go,” Carla states.

“Asked him to leave?” Mikasa says.

“You know, because Levi's so considerate,” Armin adds and the two of them burst out laughing again.

“Have you two been drinking?” Levi asks.

They begin cracking up again and Mikasa has tears in her eyes. “They've been like this the entire time we were gone,” Eren adds while rolling his eyes. “I couldn't take it any more. Why don't you two go back to mom's room so you can catch up?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Armin adds. “Come on, Mikasa, you can tell me all about everything going on back home.”

Once they're gone, Eren turns to his mother and asks, “Mom, how did you ever put up with the three of us? They are so obnoxious!”

“Mostly I ignored you. When that didn't work, I used a lot of aspirin,” his mom adds softly.

“Sorry for being like that,” Eren adds while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Turning toward Levi, Eren asks, “So what did you and the Adonis have to discuss?”

“Actually, we talked about you mostly,” Levi adds. “He wanted to know how things are working out, if you needed any new costumes, stuff like that.”

Eren looks into Levi's eyes. He knows he's lying. “How do I know when he's lying to me already?” Eren wonders to himself then he realizes that his mother is standing right beside him so the lie is probably Levi's way of saying he can't discuss it right now. 

Eren nods and Levi asks, “Mrs. Jaeger, would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?”

“Yes, please,” she adds as she takes a seat on the sofa. Eren automatically sits beside her. 

“Eren, did you want something?” Levi asks from the kitchen. 

“The same,” he says. “Mom, when are you heading back?”

“Well, I have to be back to work on Monday for the late shift so I probably should leave tomorrow afternoon or evening at the latest.”

“Mrs. Jaeger, if you'd like to spend more time with Eren, I could always have a service take the car back for you and just fly you home Monday,” Levi adds.

“Oh, I don't want to put you out any more cash. I mean, I appreciate what you've done for us already...”

Before she can finish, Levi has silently crossed the expanse of the living room and is standing right beside her. He looks at this woman with her remarkable eyes and Eren's full lips and says, “You are incredible! How did someone like you ever get stuck down here with all us mere mortals?”

Carla blushes. Eren beams with pride but Levi is serious. He's seen humanity at its worst. He can't barely fathom how a person like Carla Jaeger is even the same species as the rest of us humans.

“Please, stay as long as you like, Mrs. Jaeger. I know that I can get you more time off if you want and you and Eren also need to catch up but unfortunately there's another concert tonight so there isn't much time for that now.”

“How did you manage to get my boss to let me have time off? He's such an ass...ignoramus. He never gives time off willingly. Did you bribe him?”

“In a manner of speaking. Once he believed who I was, it was a matter of six tickets for his teenage daughter and her friends to tonight's show. No big deal to me, but a very big deal to him since our shows sell out so quickly. If I sweeten the pot...say offer to meet the kids back stage after the concert, I'm certain I can get you another week off at least.”

“Mom, please let him try. I've missed you more than I ever thought I would,” Eren blushes saying, “That didn't come out the way I meant it to.”

“Oh, I think I know what you mean, Eren,” she adds with a smile. “But again if I take too much time off, it will be hard for me to make the house payment next month. And before you offer to do that too, Mr. Kaney, I honestly doubt that you have enough money to fix all my problems.”

“Um, mom, he just might,” Eren says shyly. “He's worth about twenty-three million dollars.”

“More like twenty-nine since the fire, actually,” Levi says as he takes a seat opposite them.

“Good god! Seriously?” Carla gasp.

“Yep,” Levi adds softly as he takes a sip from his cup.

“And I thought a thousand a show is a lot,” Carla states.

“It is if the band's unknown. But well, we've been together almost ten years now. And with some good investments and such, it starts to add up quite quickly,” Levi states. “Just out of curiosity, how much is owed on your house?”

“Over thirty-two thousand,” Carla adds softly, “but with insurance and all the other bills, I can't do more than a single payment each month.”

“Well, to be honest, you have enough right now to pay it off,” Levi states. 

“How do you mean?”

“I bet Eren here that if he gets his grades up to a 'B' average by the time his servitude is up, I'd give him a bonus of $2000. But I didn't just bet him. I bet Armin the same so that's $4000 and I've already had our man invest the money in ourselves so with the fire and my so-called suicide attempt, there's now over thirty-four thousand in the account. If you want it now, I'll write you a check. If you'd rather wait, there's a good chance that it will at least double by the time Eren's finished with this tour.”

“That type of money just boggles the mind,” Carla says. “To be earned so quickly.”

“Well, there are a great many bands that never make it out of the garage stage,” Levi says. “It helps if you know someone. I knew Erwin Smith from my previous life so that helped us get a leg up on the others.”

“From your previous life,” Eren asks not certain he wants to know the details. “I'm not asking, Levi, I just want to be certain I heard you correctly.”

“You heard correctly,” Levi adds without offering up any further information. 

The room gets deathly quiet for a few moments as Carla looks Levi over slowly. Eren can tell his mother has something important she wants to ask but since she being hesitant, Eren isn't sure he wants her to ask it. Softly, slowly Carla asks, “Is it true that you once killed a man?”

“Oh, you'd have to be way more specific for me to answer something like that honestly,” Levi states.

“Did you kill Nile Dok?” Carla Jaeger asks softly.

“No, I did not kill Nile Dok nor did I have him killed,” Levi states firmly.

“That was my next question,” she says satisfied by his answer.

“Did you ever kill anyone else?” Eren asks before he can stop himself.

“Brat, are you sure you want to know the answer to that?” Levi asks.

Carla looks over at Eren and says, “I think what Eren is trying to tell you is that he has killed someone. It was in order to protect his sister Mikasa. She is my adoptive child. Her parents were murdered right in front of her and she was about to be sold into the prostitution trade. Eren stopped that. He was only nine at the time.”

Levi closes his eyes. This story hits too close to home for both him and Izzy. She was about to be raped, when Levi intervened. He was a bit older but only by a few years. “To answer your question, Eren, yes, I have...to save someone I love, but she doesn't know that so I'm afraid I can't go into detail especially since she's a member of the band.” 

“Isabel,” Eren says softly. Eren nods in understanding. 

“Is that how you came up with the name for the band,” Carla asks.

“No, it was because of the arrest regarding Dok's murder and how closely I came to being sent to prison for killing someone even though I was innocent, at least of that death.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Levi,” Carla adds as she reaches forward to pat his hand. “Now, I believe you two have a concert to get ready for and I think I'll sit this one out. I want to get some sleep before you get back since I'm sure Eren will be buzzing and able to talk when he returns. I'll see you both in a few hours,” she adds as she leaves their hotel room.

“So we are both murders but we each have a reason for going to that extreme,” Eren states. Levi rises from his seat and stretches. He walks into the bedroom and Eren follows.

Once Eren closes the door behind them, Levi traps him up against the wood. He plants a hungry kiss on Eren's lips. When they pull apart Eren asks, “What was that for?”

“I've been wanting to do that ever since you threw Erwin out of our hotel room. Thank you,” Levi says.

Eren pulls him close and kisses Levi back then says, “I've wanted to do that ever since you told that demi-god that I am your love interest.” 

They continue to kiss and it gets so intense that they stumble toward the bed together. Their clothes begin flying and Eren knows he wants Levi, right here, right now. If only they had more time. 

“Did you remember to lock the door?” Levi asks.

“No...”

“Good, 'cause I did and I didn't want to find out you had unlocked it by accident,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“Can't we just skip the concert?”

“Fuck yes...” Levi says as he pins Eren down against the mattress. There is only a pair of boxers and briefs between them and both men are yearning to be free of those. 

As soon as Levi decides that the concert isn't all that important after all, there is a knock on the outer door of their bedroom. “Eren, Levi, I hope you two are getting ready in there,” Farlan shouts. “We need to hit the road in twenty minutes.”

“Fuck!” Levi hisses under his breath. He looks into Eren's eyes knowing that he won't be able to concentrate with Farlan and Izzy waiting in the next room. He kisses the brat one last time and says, “Get dressed. We have a concert to perform. I'm going to jump in the shower.”

Eren nods breathlessly knowing how close he'd come to losing his virginity. He could use a shower now too. In fact, he decides to join Levi. He waits until he hears the water start running and the curtain being pulled closed before he steps out of his underwear and into to the stall. Levi's surprise is evident but when Eren pushes him up against the wall and begins kissing him again, he doesn't object. He instinctively begins moving his hips. Eren groans when he feels Levi's response and that encourages him to move in rhythm. 

Oh, it's been nearly a year since Levi last had sex! He's not into groupies. They really are a great source for all types of STDs and Levi's pretty much of a clean freak. Oh, sure, he's had his share of STDs when he was hooking and strung out. Luckily nothing as bad as AIDS or even herpes, but that one really nasty strain of gonorrhea took months to cure. 

Eren refuses to let Levi go. He continues to gyrate against the older man, kissing his lips and neck at will until they both peak nearly simultaneously. The sigh that escapes Levi's lips is music to Eren's ears. He caused that! He made this man, this god make that noise of such pleasure. Eren only pulls away enough to say, “I love you,” and looking into the younger man's eyes Levi realizes he means it. They finish washing, making certain to get the cum off and get ready for the show. 

“It's about time,” Izzy hisses. Suddenly she stops herself. She sees the look in Levi's steel-gray eyes and knows something's happened. Farlan sees her reaction and smiles at the two but says nothing. 

Mikasa is standing still brushing Eren's wig when she glances at her brother. Oh, the look in his eyes makes her look at Levi who is now a few inches taller. She scrutinizes his face and neck and sees the slight bruise starting on Levi's throat. Her eyes quickly survey her brother's face and neck but he's bruise free. Armin's aware of all the eye contact and figures out what is happening. He smiles at Eren asking, “Are we ready to go?”

With a slight nod Levi says, “Call down to the limo. Let them know we're on our way.” 

Mikasa helps Eren with his wig, securing it well. This close to him she whispers, “Next time don't leave any marks that are visible.” He doesn't get her meaning at first, then he follows her gaze and sees the telltale sign. He blushes and nods.

“I never asked you, how are things between you and Jean?” Eren says.

“We broke up. He met someone else and forgot I existed,” she replies.

“Oh, I bet she's not nearly as pretty as you,” Eren says.

“Actually, he is,” she says with a slight smile.

“What?”

“His name is Marco and he's the cutest thing. I can't blame Jean. That guy is gorgeous and oh, so sweet!”

“So Jean's gay?” Eren asks.

“I think it's called Pansexual. That means you don't take into account the gender, you just love the person for who they are,” Mikasa adds softly. “It's actually quite unique and a good way to see the world.”

“So you're okay with the breakup?”

“Sure, I wasn't that into Jean. He did make me feel good about myself and that's something I really needed at the time,” Mikasa admits. “He left me the same way so I'm fine with it.”

“Alright everyone,” Levi says, “let's go.” They head for the service elevator at the rear of the hotel since they're in costume now and very recognizable. It only takes ten minutes to get to the stadium. Getting through the crowd takes another ten and Levi catches Erwin's eyes since the man's so freaking tall. 

“Have a great show!” Armin shouts back to the band as he and Mikasa split off and head for their seats. Their instruments are already waiting for them on stage as they take their spots. Eren and Farlan don their six strings then Izzy lays down the beat and it begins.

Eren plays his heart out. Wailing with such passion that Levi is once again impressed with the kid. Izzy lays down the beat for the final song. It's one that Eren's learned his part but never heard the lyrics to yet. Levi begins to sing:

“You are my soul-mate. You are my everything. I've waited such a long time for the happiness you bring. I know I love you. I want you by my side. Please take my hand, dear lover, and be my bride.”

Eren looks over at Levi and realizes the man is singing this song directly to him. When he hits the solo, Eren gives his answer. It is pure and full of love as Levi smiles then closes his eyes, allowing the sound to whisk him away to his home in Hilo with the beautiful view and his lover by his side. He decides in that moment to take Eren there once this tour is finished. The kid's eyes match the calm blue of the Pacific so no matter where they go as long as they're together, Levi will always have his home with him.

Once they finish, the roar of the crowd is so loud the walls of the theater vibrate. “Good night, Dallas, you've been great!” Levi shouts. 

The band waits back stage for the teen and her friends to arrive. The girl is cute and oh, so impressed that she's actually meeting the band members that she's in tears. They stand together for a professional photo and then talk to the kids while it's being developed. “I can't tell you how much this means to us,” she gushes. “I mean, I love you guys!”

“I can see that,” Levi adds while watching the tears continue to stream down her face. “Your father is Eren's mother's boss. He's the one that got you here. Be sure to thank him for being such a thoughtful dad,” Levi states firmly.

“Oh, I will, Mr. Kaney. I promise,” she says in earnest. 

Once the photo is ready, the band members each sign it. The girl is about to leave when Eren stops her and hugs her tightly saying, “You're the reason we're here. Thank you!”

They hear her friends squeal with excitement once they exit the room saying, “Oh, my god! He hugged you. Oh, you are so lucky...”

Levi looks at Eren saying, “You just gave that girl the biggest thrill of her existence!”

“Hey, it was worth it. Her dad let mom stay until next Saturday. It's the least I could do. Besides it didn't cost anything and I'm sure she'll be extra pleasant to her father when she gets back home.”

“Eren, you're too good to be one of us,” Farlan adds. 

“Ah, but I am a murderer,” Eren states boldly. “It's about time Killer Konvix actually had one of those.” He just smiles at Levi knowing full well Killer Konvix already has one of those.

“What,” Farlan and Izzy say in unison.

“Long story...self-defense...but true, every word,” Eren adds.

“Whoa, I'm not sure if I should be impressed or terrified,” Izzy states.

Levi looks at her and says, “He took a life to save a life. Be impressed that he had the guts to do such a horrific and noble thing.”

“Actually, there were three of them. Mikasa killed one. I killed the other two,” Eren adds softly.

“How long ago was this,” Farlan asks.

“I was nine so...”

“Oh, my god, you were only nine when this happened? You poor thing,” Izzy blurts out as she rushes over to hug him. “And Mikasa was there?”

“Yes, she is the one he was protecting,” Levi replies. That causes Izzy to take a step back. She remembers being blindfolded and bound. She can feels the man's stale breath on her face. She shivers and Levi says, “Sister, are you alright?”

She turns to face Levi suddenly. He reaches out a hand to her but she says, “I'm fine. Really.”

Levi nods and says, “Let's go home then. I want a full night's sleep.”

Mikasa and Armin are waiting in the limo when they arrive. “Excellent show, you guys,” Armin chimes. 

Izzy exchanges a look with Mikasa then leans in to whisper, “I'd like to talk with you privately when we get back to the hotel.” Mikasa nods thinking it has something to do with Eren and Levi.

Once they arrive back at the hotel, Izzy takes Mikasa by the hand and leads in to the Master bedroom, Izzy says, “Eren told us part of a story that happened when he was nine.” Mikasa visibly tenses but Izzy continues saying, “I have a story of my own that happened when I was only twelve. I'd like to tell you about it since I feel you'll have a unique insight into what I'm talking about. May I tell you?” Izzy asks knowing that it might trigger some horrid memories for Mikasa.

Mikasa nods slightly.

Izzy continues saying, “You know how I call Levi 'brother'?” Another nod greets this. “He's not a blood relative but he did save my life. I was an orphan, a street kid stealing what I needed to survive. Levi and I had met on different occasions and he was kind enough to give me food without asking for anything in return. That is very rare for a street kid. I stole from the wrong guy and this guy found me. He was going to make me pay back what I'd taken. Levi found us right before the bastard raped me. They grappled and I heard a shot ring out. Levi carried me back to his place which was a small area under a bridge and he nursed my bruises and helped me to understand that it wasn't my fault. I didn't deserve what the bastard had done to me and was going to do. Levi's the only family I have so I'm very protective of him. I see the way you watch over Eren so I know you understand what I feel when I look at Levi.”

Mikasa's eyes never leave Izzy's face. She knows exactly how the woman feels about Levi. Knowing that Izzy and Levi are both from the street, Mikasa understands Levi's cold stares and stoic demeanor. She looks down at her hands and says, “I killed a man that was part of the sex trade. Him and two others killed my parents and took me. Eren found us and killed the first two men but the third had him by the throat. The man was huge and he was choking the life out of this boy who'd just saved me. I couldn't let that happen so I picked up a knife and shoved it into the bastard's back. I kept thrusting it into him until he stopped moving. I know how you feel, Izzy. I'm certain I know that better than anyone.”

“It's funny how the two of them brought the two of us together. I'm sure you and I have more in common than we realize. Do you think you're mom will let you stay on? I'm sure we can come up with something to help you earn your keep.”

“I was wondering the same thing. I'll ask her. Thanks, Izzy. I really needed to know there is someone else that understands what I went through,” Mikasa adds softly.

Izzy places a reassuring hand on Mikasa's shoulder saying, “I know.”

After a full nights sleep, Eren wakes first and looks on the sleeping face of his lover. Levi has the covers wrapped tightly around his shoulders and it's only when he begins to roll away from Eren that Eren sees the unmistakable mark he's left on the pale skin of Levi's neck. Eren smiles to himself. He is beaming with pride at having marked the man he loves when a soft voice asks, “I wonder what your mother's going to say about that.”

Eren's head snaps toward Armin and he sees his friend smile. “No, no, no,” Eren hisses frantically. “I can't let mom see that. She'll kill me!”

Armin's laugh brings Levi up through his dreams as he mumbles, “What you laughing about, genius?”

“Oh, nothing much. I'm going to hit the shower,” Armin adds while grabbing a change of clothes and a towel.

Levi looks up into Eren's face and sees the look of pure panic etched on his features. “What's got you so freaked out this early, brat?”

“My mom can't see that.”

“See what?”

“The bruise on your neck, Levi. She'll kill me!”

“Brat, I'm sure she's had her own share of love bites during her day. Plus she knows you're an impulsive idiot who acts first and thinks second. I'm sure she sort of expects it,” Levi says with a smirk.

“Please, you've got to cover it with something.”

“And what do you suggest? I wear a turtle neck in Dallas when it's like eighty degrees outside?”

“Cover it with make-up,” Eren says.

“That never looks right. Besides all the make-up I have is at least four shades darker than my natural skin tone. That's like putting a bright neon sign on my neck saying, 'Look here!'. Relax, Eren, she'll understand.”

The kid's still panicking so when Armin is finished bathing, Levi goes next and decides for Eren's sake to wear his cravat. He hasn't worn one in ages, but he always has a few on hand. When he's dressed, Eren eyes him saying, “Thank you.”

“I still think it's a mistake,” Levi adds. “Once she notices, she'll know it was your idea to hide the truth from her.”

“She won't notice,” Eren says hopefully and Levi just rolls his eyes. 

After Eren showers and dresses, he finds all of them including his mother sitting around the living room talking. They glance at him as he walks out and Izzy says, “We've ordered breakfast. I ordered you some blood pudding.”

“Yuck, why would I want that?” Eren asks while making a face.

“Don't vampire like blood,” his mother chides and the entire room burst out laughing.

Levi looks at Eren over the rim of his cup saying, “I told you she'd notice.”

Eren's face is red from embarrassment. He walks back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and he hears the howl of laughter grow even louder than before. A few minutes later, his mom enters the bedroom and finds her little boy hidden beneath the covers. “So are you going to hide in here all day or are we going to spend some time together?”

“I'd rather just die of embarrassment, if you don't mind,” Eren whimpers.

“Oh, come on, Eren. It's not like I've never seen a hickey before. You're father used to be merciless about their placement until I stopped having se...”

“Mom! For the love of god, please don't finish that sentence,” Eren shouts while covering his ears.

Carla Jaeger just laughs. “Alright, but I'm only staying until Saturday so if you want to see me, I suggest you get over your embarrassment and come join us. Now, next time leave your marks where they can't be seen.”

“Mom, please don't. Just don't.”

She rubs his back for a few minutes then leaves. 

Seeing her return, Levi asks, “Does he plan to join us anytime soon?”

“Oh, he'll be out once the food gets here,” she adds knowingly.

Sure enough, the moment Eren smells bacon, he pulls himself out of bed. He looks sheepishly around the room but everyone else seems busy getting themselves something to eat. He does like wise and sits across from Levi. Their eyes meet and Eren smiles bashfully at the older man. “Are you okay, brat?” he asks gently.

“Yeah, I'll live.”

“Good,” Levi nods then helps himself to a croissant. “I tell you what, after you eat did you want to join me in the gym. The weights will help you burn off some of that excess energy you're always carrying around.”

“There's a weight room?” Mikasa asks. “Can I join you, too?”

“Certainly,” Levi states. “Oh, Smith called while you were sulking, Eren. They've set up another gig while we're here for Friday night in Fort Worth. The tickets have already sold out since they announced it last night while we were in concert.” 

“Damn, you guys are hot right now,” Armin states.

“It's the new guy,” Farlan adds with a smirk. “Everyone wants a piece of him.” 

“Yep, he's definitely the eye candy now,” Izzy says playfully.

Carla Jaeger just beams proudly at her little boy. Eren looks toward her saying, “Do you see how they treat me, mom?”

“Yes, and I think it's cute,” she says happily. “They're just showing you how much they enjoy your company, Eren. You have some good friends here.”

“Oh, Mrs. J., you're a sweetheart,” Izzy says as she gives Carla a hug.

“Have you considered quitting your job and joining us on the road,” Levi asks. “Hanji, that's our doctor, can always use an assistant and I'm sure we can meet or exceed your current rate of pay.”

“Me? Travel around the country? Well, I don't know. I would have to think that over,” she says softly.

“Not a problem,” Levi adds. “Well, I'm going to go change into my workout clothes. Anyone that wants to join me is welcome to.”

Mikasa is impressed with the size of the gym and the abundant supply of equipment. After a few warm up exercises, she hits the weights working every muscle group in turn. Eren is pretty buffed himself, but not nearly so fanatical about it. Levi is extremely strong and compact for his size. Armin also joins them. He's not nearly as buffed but he likes the stamina aspect so he uses less weight with more reps. 

Farlan and Isabel both take this opportunity to get to know Mrs. Jaeger a bit better. They've both been to Dallas before so they take Eren's car and show her some of the sights. They are each worth several million so money isn't really a problem for them either and it makes it easier to treat Mrs. Jaeger well.

On their way back to the hotel, they rent a movie and pick up some takeout. It seems odd to Mrs. Jaeger that these kids do something so normal as rent movies and get pizza. She smiles at them with such a loving admiration. 

Behind a wall panel in their hotel room is a huge flat screen television with Blueray player. “What did you rent?” Levi asks.

“Titanic,” Izzy says. “This screen is so huge, I bet the ship looks almost life-sized.”

“You rented Titanic again? You sure love to watch those poor people drown,” Levi says as he shakes his head.

“Brother,” she growls in warning. Before they dim the lights, Eren, Farlan, Levi, and Mikasa all help rearrange the furniture so they can all get comfortable. 

Levi sits on the end of the sofa and Eren immediately takes the seat next to him. “Where's Mrs. Jaeger,” Levi asks noting that she's not currently in the room. 

“Oh, she said something about typing up her resignation so she went back to her hotel room,” Farlan states. 

Levi takes that as his cue to intertwine his fingers with Eren's. When he looks over toward the younger man, he looks right passed him noticing how close Armin and Mikasa are sitting near one another. A small smile touches Levi's lips. Even Farlan and Izzy are cuddled up close to one another on the floor. 

About half way into the movie, Levi notices that Mikasa and Armin have nodded off leaning against each other. Eren asks, “What are you looking at?”

“I just noticed that Armin and Mikasa are asleep. They look so cute together.”

Eren looks over and sees them. “Oh, they do that a lot.”

Levi likes that it doesn't bother Eren that his sister and his best friend can hold each other without him getting upset with them.

He kisses the younger man on his cheek. Eren looks into Levi's eyes. His eyes flicker to Levi's lips and he leans in to kiss him. “You know,” Levi whispers, “there's a bedroom with no one using it.”

Eren's eyes grow wide like he's forgotten about that. The two of them get up quietly and go into the bedroom together, locking the door behind them. Levi is a bit surprised when Eren is the aggressor. He kisses Levi lightly as he helps him out of his shirt. Once he gets to his navel, Eren starts sucking harder. “You do remember I go shirtless sometimes, right?”

Eren sighs, then begins to work his way down Levi's hips, to his thighs and starts sucking harder again. He hears a chuckle then Levi says, “You do remember that I change into shorts before I work out, right?”

Eren growls and Levi laughs even harder saying, “It's not so easy when you have to be careful, is it brat?” 

“Nope, it's much easier living life as an impulsive idiot,” Eren mumbles using Levi's own words on him. They do manage to please each other even with all the restraints. As they're cuddling up in the afterglow, Eren asks, “So Friday night's concert is sort of spur of the moment.”

“Yeah, we don't normally do those but Erwin insisted. He said he's going to have a professional crew recording the entire show. I think he's hoping for more footage for the first album featuring our latest eye candy. He's taken with you, Eren. I know he'd like to hump you so that's why I made sure to claim you for myself.”

“He's interested in me? But ain't he like richer than rich? I mean, he can have anyone he chooses.”

“But you're his type: good looking, innocent, young...the younger the better with that guy.”

“How old were you when you two first, you know,” Eren asks.

“I was pimped out to him. That's how I knew him from my previous life,” Levi adds.

“Wait, you mean he bought you?”

“The first time, yes, and several times there after,” Levi replies.

“That's disgusting! I'm not saying what you did...but he should have known better. How old were you?”

“Eren, I was young...very young at the time,” Levi adds softly.

“Younger than I am now?”

Levi searches his eyes wondering if he should tell him this or just lie. Levi decides to be honest with the kid and says, “I was thirteen the first time Erwin bought me.”

Eren looks into Levi's eyes. He sees the pain of a shitty childhood haunting his lover's deep gray eyes. He knows that admitting to something like this has to be horrific for someone that's come so far. Eren suddenly grabs hold of Levi and pulls him close to himself saying, “I'm sorry I kept asking. I had no idea.”

Levi feels Eren's body shutter as his takes a deep breath. “It's okay, kid. It was nearly half a lifetime ago for me.”

“I can't believe you still talk to him. I mean, I would have probably killed the bastard," Eren says bitterly.

“Killing Erwin wouldn't have solved anything,” Levi states then thinks, “...but killing the fucker that sold me to him did.”

“No wonder you got so fucked up on smack. You lived in hell every single day. And you really have come a long way since those days,” Eren adds with great pride.

He kisses Eren on the tip of his nose. “Getting clean was by far the hardest part,” Levi admits. “Especially in our line of work. There's always someone wanting to party with us. That's why down time with a few friends or family members is so important. They'll keep you grounded.”

“Is that why you offered my mom a job? So I don't get so depressed at having her so far away?”

“That's part of the reason, sure. You two have a great relationship. It would be a shame to allow fame to break that apart,” the older man admits. “Do you realize that you're the only one among us that even still has his mother? Farlan's died two years ago and Izzy, Armin, Mikasa, and I are all orphans.”

Eren jerks at this realization. He hadn't even thought of that. Carla Jaeger is like a mother to all of them. “Holy shit,” Eren hisses.

“Plus your mom is like what a real mom is suppose to be. She's kind, encouraging, and supportive,” Levi states.

“She can also be stubborn, hotheaded, and demanding,” Eren insists. 

“Oh, I'm certain most of that is because she has a brat for a son,” Levi says with a smirk. Eren kisses Levi's lips to shut him up. The kid is getting good at this. He slides his hand over Levi's taught ass, pulling the older man tightly against himself. “She also doesn't have a problem with you being gay, having a boyfriend who's a few years older than you, or openly dating him before you're even eighteen. You're mother truly is a unique find.”

The coming week is great! All of them enjoy having a mother again and Carla was just made for the part she plays. On Monday, she teaches them how to make homemade cookies. On Tuesday, they all attend a water park together. On Wednesday, they allow Eren and his mom an entire day alone. On Thursday, they decide to cook a big feast together...much like a Thanksgiving dinner with everyone pitching in. They invite all the support staff including Reiner, Bert, Petra, Pixis, and Hanji to join them. On Friday, the concert goes off beautifully. Levi's voice is so perfectly harmonized with the rest of the band members that their songs seem flawless. Erwin meets them backstage afterward saying, “We got some great material for a live album. We'll have it in the stores before the holidays hit.”

“Hey, Mike, can you move that thirty-four thousand to support that?”

“Sure, Levi. Anyone else want to go in on it?” 

There are nods all around so Levi says, “Put each of us down for a million. That should get it off to a rocking start.” 

“A million dollars...each?” Eren gasp.

“Sure, they'll double that in a few weeks unless you plan to set any more speakers on fire then figure it will at least triple their money in a few hours.”

“This business is incredibly lucrative, if...”

“And that's a big if, Eren,” Levi reminds him.

“I can't believe someday I might have that kind of money,” Eren says. 

“Oh, kid, I almost forgot. Izzy, Farlan, and I talked it over. I've changed my Will. If anything happens to me aside from a few tokens items, you'll get the bulk of my estate.”

“What? You can't be serious?” Eren says. “I don't want to get rich like that. I'd rather it was for my music.”

“Oh, he's so cute,” Izzy says. 

“Like a little lost puppy that followed Levi home,” Farlan adds. 

Eren blushes and Levi simple replies, “That only makes you look more adorable, brat.” Eren rolls his eyes and throws up his hands in defeat.

There is a knock on the door. Armin, Mikasa, and Carla enter saying, “Are you ready to head back?”

“Sure,” Levi says while standing. “We'll have Reiner and Bert walk us out.” They do this since this show isn't a planned and plotted part of their normal tour. Security is tight but not nearly as organized as if it were a normal scheduled date on their itinerary. 

The fan is hiding in the shadows waiting for his chance to meet the band members. Reiner just gets a glimpse of the intruder before he sees him pull the weapon. As Reiner grabs the man's arm pushing it away from his target, the man jerks his arm upward and fires. The bullet passes upward through Levi's right chest piercing his lung and passing right out of his body before hitting Bert in his chest and clipping his heart. Bert is dead before he hits the pavement. Levi falls backward. Carla is there in a heart beat putting pressure on his wound. Mikasa instinctively dials 911. Armin rushes to help Reiner, as Reiner twist the assailant’s wrist, causing the man to point his weapon back at his own chest before he fires three more times, killing the fucker instantly. Reiner secures the area. 

Levi looks up into Eren's eyes. He's trying to say something, but Eren has to move in closer to hear him. Levi manages to get the words 'I love...' out before he coughs blood up out of his mouth. Eren panics as he watches his mother's hands working frantically to stop the bleeding. Eren looks back into Levi's eyes and he sees the light drain from them. Levi tries to caress the kid's face but his hand falls short and crashes back to the pavement.

Eren is shouting, “No, don't leave me. Not like this!” when they hear the ambulance pull into the underground parking structure.


	6. The Final Act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Levi die?
> 
> Does Killer Konvix recover from this traumatic event?
> 
> You'll find out in this final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Triggers! Major Angst!
> 
> The final chapter. 
> 
> *Be certain to read this story all the way to the end or you will miss something very important.*
> 
> Also, there are a couple of songs I think relate to this fanfic:
> 
> 1) Juke Box Hero by Foreigner https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyGyPYP2zBI
> 
> 2) Money for nothing by Dire Straits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAD6Obi7Cag
> 
> 3) Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UeyUuxmGK8

Carla instructs the EMTs on what has transpired. She accompanies Levi right into the ambulance since she's still applying pressure to his wound. Eren watches as they pull away from him leaving him standing in a pool of Levi's precious blood. Mikasa and Armin are trying to pull Eren into the limo since the shots have alerted the curious, reporters covering the event, and paparazzi to the scene. The driver takes off after the ambulance just in the nick of time. A second ambulance arrives to remove Bert's body. Reiner rides with his dead friend still angry with himself that he wasn't able to prevent this.

The hospital is swamped with news media all eager to get the latest dirty laundry as the doctor's work tirelessly to bring Levi back from the brink. Hanji arrives and is updated on Levi's status. She nods and knows she's the one that will have to break the news to his friends and co-workers. Her face is grim. Farlan and Izzy see this and Izzy immediately breaks down crying. Eren is too shocked to register what is happening. Carla exits to find her son. Her clothes are still covered in Levi's blood when she wraps her arms around Eren saying, “I'm sorry, baby. There wasn't anything anyone could do.”

The next three weeks pass in a blur. 

Isabel, Farlan, and Eren go to choose the casket together. Izzy is a mess. Eren is in shock so Farlan is the one that helps put the arrangements together. “What was Levi's favorite color again,” Farlan asks.

“Purple, I think,” Eren mumbles. 

“That's right,” Farlan says as he sees the purple casket with the tiny scroll work. “That one.”

When the funeral director asks if it will be an open or closed casket, Eren breaks down while thinking of looking on Levi's dead face. He can't. He just can't do that. He wants to remember Levi as he was. Full of life. Oh, god. Why did he have to die? Eren collapses to the floor and Izzy soon follows hugging him tightly in her arms.

“Closed,” Farlan adds quickly. 

“Very good, sir,” the director states.

After a few minutes Erwin arrives. He sees the three band members and walks up to Farlan saying, “I want to express my condolences and to tell you spare no expense. Titan Records will gladly pay to make this final farewell a loving tribute to such a great artist.”

Upon hearing this, Eren gets to his feet. He clenches his teeth and walks up to Erwin. He hauls back and punches the Adonis in his face so hard that Erwin stumbles to the floor. “That's for all the shit you've done to Levi, you fucking perv!” Erwin doesn't reply and Eren storms away.

They plan the visiting hours over a two day period. People from all walks of life attend the showings telling the three of them how they know the decedent. Eren doesn't care. He doesn't even notice how many influential and famous people have come to pay their respects. 

“Excuse me,” Eren finally says as he walks out of the room. Izzy is about to follow but Farlan stops her since he knows that the kid just needs some time alone.

In the parking lot, Eren sees all the cars lined up for the funeral procession. Each has a little purple flag on it's front and their headlights are on. He hears the footsteps behind him. He instinctively knows who's there with him. “Sweetheart, I know this hurts,” his mother says. “But I'm here for you.”

“Why?” Eren asks. “We...I just found him, momma. Why did I have to lose him so quickly?”

“Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry,” she states while rubbing his back. 

Eren turns to her. The tears are still streaming down his cheeks when he grabs hold of her and hugs her so tightly. He begins to sob again. “I can't do this, momma. I can't. It's too hard. Oh, god...it hurts. It hurts so fucking much. I can't take it!”

Carla doesn't say a word. She just hugs him back. Then Eren hears her gasp like she's seen a ghost. Eren turns toward where she's looking and he, too, is caught off guard. A man with graying hair, a funny little mustache, and glasses walks up to them. 

“Dad?” Eren questions. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Noting the hostility in his son's voice, Grisha hesitates before saying, “I came to let you know how deeply sorry I am for your loss, son.”

It takes Eren several minutes to process what Grisha's just said. He watches as Eren's face goes through a whole range of emotions. Then Eren's lower lip begins to tremble as he reaches out for his father. Grisha grabs hold of Eren and hugs him tightly to himself not caring that this emotional display is a public event. Cameras snap from a distance as the entire episode is recorded digitally. 

“Thank you,” Eren whispers into his father's ear. 

Looking eye-to-eye at his son, Grisha says, “You got tall, kid.” Eren laughs a bit. “But I never pictured you as a blonde.”

“It's a wig,” Eren whispers. “So we can have regular lives away from the paparazzi.” His father nods. He, too, knows the sting of being hounded by the press.

Finally, the church starts to empty as people get into their cars to follow the hearse to the cemetery. Eren is to ride with Izzy and Farlan in the limo directly behind the hearse. He asks both his parents to ride with him. “Come on, Grisha,” Carla says, “our son needs this.” Grisha nods and follows the group. When they're all seated, Eren does the introductions. Izzy and Farlan are gracious but cautious. They know that funerals bring out the parasites that feed on the dead. 

“Don't be surprised when you see your face plastered all over the internet tomorrow,” Izzy warns. 

“And the stories they'll be writing about you,” Farlan adds, “are enough to make your blood boil.”

“I've been through it before,” Grisha sighs. “But my son needs me now and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them keep me away.” Carla's face beams with pride as she looks fondly toward her estranged husband. Farlan nods. Izzy just looks at Eren's face. She can see he's wondering where this man's been when he needed him at other times. She remains watchful as to Grisha's true motives. His son did just inherit a shit load of money and since he's not eighteen yet, his guardian will have control over his estate.

The cemetery is packed with reporters, news crews, cameras everywhere! It takes the hearse almost twenty minutes just to make it through the hoards of on-lookers. There is security but they're concentrated around the actual burial site. Reiner is there and when Eren sees him, he tells the new security people to let the man through. Eren grabs hold of Reiner and hugs him saying, “Thank you for ridding the world of that bastard!” 

That causes the big guy to break down sobbing. He's been so hard on himself for failing Levi and Bert both. He needs this validation more than Eren will ever know. “Thank you,” Reiner whispers back to him once he's able to speak. 

Grisha guides his son over to the plot. They watch as the pallbearers lift the casket into place. The purple has the same pearl sheen to it that Eren's birthday present also has. That makes Eren start to weep all over again. “Momma,” he says while reaching out his hand to her. 

Carla takes hold of Eren's outstretched hand and squeezes it gently. Grisha stands on Eren's left side and places his arm around his son's shoulder. A few words are said and then each member of Levi's family and friends are given a rose to place on his casket. Levi's sister Emma is the first allowed forward, then the band members including Eren's family, then more friends...

Eren looks around at all the faces. Where were all these people before Levi was murdered? Why are they here now, just because he's dead? Eren doesn't recognize all but a handful and it just pisses him off. 

The crowd continues to press inward, vying for a better look at the disturbing scene before them. Soon, the barricade caves in. Flowers are trampled. Headstones are knocked over and chaos ensues. Reiner sees the overflow heading right for Eren and the other band members. He quickly ushers them into the limo and shouts for the driver to take off. The driver is forced to drive over graves in order to get his passengers out safely. 

Eren is so frustrated at this that he tries to get the driver to stop the car and let him out. “Keep driving,” Grisha shouts over top of his son. “Those animals are going to eat you alive!”

“I don't care. It's Levi's fucking funeral. I won't be chased away. He deserves a proper funeral. It's the last fucking thing I'm going to ever do for him,” Eren cries desperately.

Carla sobs at this thought as her heart goes out to her son. That pulls Eren back from the brink: How deeply she's taking Levi's death. Levi was like a son to her. That's when Eren puts his arm around his mom's shoulder. “I'm sorry,” she whispers.

Eren just hugs her more closely forgetting all about his demand that the driver stop. “It's okay, momma. I know you loved him too.”

Farlan clears his throat trying to find the words to what he's about to say next. “Mrs. Jaeger, I just wanted to remind you we have an appointment next Friday at Shiner and sons.”

“Yes, we got the letter,” Carla states with a sniffle. “We'll be there.”

“I received a letter as well,” Grisha states and this surprises the others. 

“You received a letter from Shiner and sons,” Izzy asks.

“Yes, it seems Levi included me in his Will as well,” Grisha adds.

“How did they know where to find you,” Carla asks curiously.

“No idea,” Grisha states, “but they did.”

Friday comes and there are a good number of people present for the reading of the Will. There are several token gifts given to friends like Hanji, Petra, Pixis. Farlan is bequeathed Levi's prized guitar with an apology to Eren. Izzy is bequeathed Levi's sports car that he's only driven maybe twice. Emma is bequeathed Levi's cottage home in Florida plus savings bonds worth well over a million dollars. Eren gets the bulk of his estate including Levi's prized home in Hilo, Hawai'i and twenty-nine point six million in securities and other investments. Grisha gasp. There is a stipulation, however, since Eren is not yet eighteen.

This stipulation reads: “...in the event that the aforementioned individual Eren Jaeger has not obtained his eighteen birthday, all assets are hereby entrusted to Carla Jaeger, Eren's birth mother, under the express condition that none of these assets be distributed to Grisha Jaeger, Eren's birth father. Grisha Jaeger is not entitled to any of the assets Eren Jaeger is bequeathed. Grisha Jaeger shall receive a separate amount of five hundred thousand dollars on the stipulation that he relinquishes any actions of becoming guardian or trustee of his son Eren Jaeger's estate. This sum is bequeathed to Grisha Jaeger for believing in my innocence in the death of Nile Dok and taking the heat for same.”

“So you get a cool half a million because you refused to frame him. Not bad,” Eren says.

Grisha isn't certain how he should be feeling right now. If he contests the Will, he could lose it all. If he accepts, he's not rich enough to retire but he has a nice fat bank account. Finally, he looks at the attorney and says, “Just wire it to this account,” as he hands the man a piece of paper with his account information on it. 

He stands and starts to walk toward the door when Carla asks, “Where are you going?”

“Home,” he says.

“So that's it? You're just going to leave again? Walk out of our lives?” Eren asks hotly.

“Do you really think I should stay? My whole life has changed since I left all those years ago, son.”

“But I thought you were here for your son, Grisha. That's what you said,” Carla says confused.

“And so I was and now it's done. He's richer than God. He can afford anything he wants. He doesn't need me now. You're here to take care of his estate. Just be certain to do a good job of it,” Grisha states boldly and walks away once more from his past.

Emma rises from her seat next. She thanks the attorney for his time then turns to hug Eren. As she embraces him, Emma whispers, “I know how much Levi loves you. Tell him I'll miss him,” she adds softly. Eren isn't certain what to make of Emma's statement. Then he remembers that French is her native tongue. He figures she's just mixing up her English tenses or something. 

Erwin has been sitting here the entire time. He's heard everything. Eren likes the fact that the Adonis is sporting sunglasses to try to hide the shiner Eren gave him several days ago. It has blossomed into a black and purple with a tiny hint of green display of hatred. Erwin looks around the table then asks, “Since we're discussing business, I need to know if Killer Konvix will continue or be disbanded.”

Farlan, Izzy, and Eren all exchange looks. The three of them hold the majority interest in the band so it's their call. “Call it a hiatus,” Carla Jaeger suggest. “So these kids can consider whether they want to continue playing together or not.”

They nod in agreement at that idea. “Alright,” Erwin states as he, too, rises to his feet and leaves. 

Once he's out the door, Izzy says, “That's some black eye he's sporting.”

“Yep,” Farlan chimes in, “I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that one.” 

They are both smiling and looking at Eren who blushes but says, “He had it coming.”

His mom's head snaps in Eren's direction and she asks, “Don't tell me you're the one that gave Mr. Smith the black eye?!”

“Okay, I won't tell you that, mom,” he says then Eren, Farlan, and Izzy each begin to laugh. Carla just shakes her head. 

Eren remembers the funeral, the reading of the will, everything, but it's as if he is watching it happen to someone else. 

Finally, when all the paperwork is filed, Carla insists on the two of them moving to Hilo, Hawai'i to take up residence there. They need a change of scenery and it only seems fitting to find it in paradise. Eren is too numb to object. He goes through the motions but doesn't seem to register any of what's happening. The house is beautiful. The view is too and there is a lot of construction in the works: A second home, a large security fence, and a large in-ground pool. Something nags at the back of Eren's mind, but he doesn't care. It's his now. Maybe he should just sell the damned thing. 

Carla looks at Eren and sees that he's still holding back. He needs to let go. He needs to have a really good cry. He needs to know the truth. She's not sure how to tell him though. They've been through so much because of the funeral and she thought him seeing all the construction going on would have clued him in, but he's still lost.

There have been hints all along but she couldn't voice what was in her heart. Just after they took off in the limo, when Eren poured his heart out, she nearly broke down and told him. It was so hard to keep up this ruse. She sighs and says, “Eren, there's something we need to talk about.”

He looks toward her as she motions toward the sofa for him to sit down. His shoes are muddy. She wonders if he even noticed this. “Sweetheart, I know this is going to be hard to hear but believe me when I say I needed to keep this a secret.” 

Just then Eren hears a familiar voice say, “Oi, brat, take your fucking shoes off before you trample mud all over this imported tile!” Eren's head snaps up to look around. Standing in the foyer is a beautifully sculpted face. Eren rushes over to the man with the raven hair and the undercut and grabs hold of him tight. Levi winces at the pressure put against his healing lung. “Shit, kid, I've been shot. Don't open the wound back up, okay?”

Eren lets go of him so quickly that Levi has to catch himself against the door frame. “I thought you were dead!”

“Of course you did,” Levi adds. “That's what I want the world to think. I'm rich enough but I'll be richer or rather you will once this next and final album hits the sales floor.”

“I will?”

“Yes, I still left everything to you so since I'm legally dead, well, you get it all,” Levi says.

“Was this a set up?” Eren asks hotly knowing the hell he's been through during the past several weeks.

“Fuck no, kid. That ass-wipe came out of no where and Bert's really dead. No, the idea is Hanji's. She said she was tired of me nearly dying every time she turned around so she suggested that we make this one permanent and get on with our lives.”

Eren looks back over his shoulder at his mom and says, “You lied to me? About something this important?”

“You've never been a very good actor, Eren. You blush at the least little thing. So yes, it was important enough to keep you in the dark for what a whole three weeks or so? Oh my god, someone arrest me,” Carla states sarcastically as she rolls her eyes and walks off to look the house over. “This place is beautiful,” they hear her say from the front porch.

“Don't be too hard on her, Eren. She did it for my sake,” Levi adds softly. 

“I...I don't know what to think,” Eren replies. “I'm just so relieved to see you.” Suddenly Eren begins to tremble. He begins to sob. He smiles at Levi which is in opposition to what his body is telling him. 

“You're emotions are all over the place, Eren. You're crying, and smiling, and shaking, and trying to be calm. Just let it out,” Levi tells him. Immediately Eren's arms wrap around Levi again, clinging on for dear life. Eren begins planting kisses all over the older man's face. When he finally finds Levi's lips, he pauses there a moment. But only for a moment, then he begins hungrily devouring the man with his lips, tongue, entire mouth. Oh, god, how he's missed this! He never wants to go even just one day without having this. 

“You're not allowed to die...ever,” Eren insists. 

Levi smiles at that. No, if it were up to him, the two of them would live here and spend an eternity just getting reacquainted.


End file.
